


Что в имени тебе моем

by IryStorm



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где Пары, предназначенные друг другу судьбой, скорее редкость, чем правило, меньше всего ожидаешь проснуться однажды утром с Именем на запястье. Особенно, если Имя это принадлежит не любимой девушке, а твоему несносному боссу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе моем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamanari_Tai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/gifts).



> Огромная благодарность SittZubeida - за поддержку, обоснуй, редактуру и безграничное терпение.
> 
> Плейлист - http://pleer.com/list3794946e3of
> 
> Написано для команды HarveyMike на ЗФБ-2015.

_Harvey Specter_.  
Два слова из тринадцати букв, знакомый стройный почерк. Майк так часто видел его в документах и рабочих записках, что без труда мог представить каждый завиток, изгиб и росчерк. Но представлять больше не придется — Имя ярко-красной вязью прочертило левое запястье. Оно появилось на рассвете — Майк проснулся от неприятного зуда и жжения в руке, поворочался немного, безуспешно пытаясь снова заснуть, а затем все же вышел на кухню за водой... и просидел там до утра, не смыкая глаз.  
Майк сжал руку в кулак, глядя, как под кожей напрягаются вены и сухожилия, и снова разжал. Поцарапал Имя ногтями, потер, словно надеясь найти шероховатости и неровные края, и вздохнул. Без толку.  
Имя никогда не исчезнет с тела.

В ванной затих шум воды, и Майк тяжело сглотнул. В горле было сухо, и остывший кофе ничуть не помогал.  
Рейчел появилась через минуту. Покрасневшие глаза выдавали недавние слезы, но выражение лица было решительным.  
— Мы всегда знали, что такое может случиться, — старательно ровным тоном сказала она, присаживаясь за стол.  
Конечно же знали. С самого детства всем рассказывают красивую историю об Именах, о людях, отмеченных самой судьбой. О Парах, связи, бесконечной любви, которая якобы эту Пару ждет. Майк и сам когда-то мечтал проснуться с Именем на запястье, но это было давно, задолго до того, как он встретил и полюбил Рейчел. И уж точно он не хотел увидеть Имя своего босса.  
Почему именно он? Они знакомы меньше года, общаются большей частью по работе, и если кто и спрашивал Майка, как ему работается с Харви, он, не кривя душой, отвечал — «адски». Харви — та еще заноза в заднице, они даже не друзья, так с чего...  
— Вы должны поговорить, — словно прочитав мысли Майка, сказала Рейчел. — Объясниться и решить, что делать дальше.  
— А какие тут могут быть варианты? Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой. Мне плевать на эти буквы. Уверен, Харви тоже.  
Рейчел коротко пожала плечами и взяла Майка за руку. Правую.  
— Все наладится, — пообещал Майк. — Вот увидишь.  
И был в этом свято уверен.

Но чем ближе они подъезжали к зданию «Пирсон Спектер», тем меньше оставалось в нем уверенности. Майк волновался, его бросало то в жар, то в холод. А вдруг Харви его уволит? Или они оба станут объектом насмешек? Может, у Харви и вовсе не появилось Имя, и он ничего не знает? Последний вариант, конечно, был большим исключением, но и само появление Имен — редкостью. Майк бы ничему не удивился.  
Сидевшая рядом Рейчел время от времени поглядывала на него, но не говорила ни слова. Майк знал, что ей больно, и собирался сделать все, чтобы это исправить. Чуть позже.  
— Увидимся в обед?  
Она кивнула, подставила щеку для поцелуя и убежала быстрее, чем Майк успел сказать еще хоть что-то.

Чем ближе Майк подходил к кабинету Харви, тем теплее становилось запястью. Тепло было мягким и ровным, совсем не похожим на утреннее жжение. Он даже отодвинул ремешок часов, надежно закрывавший Имя, чтобы проверить догадку. Но буквы не светились и не пульсировали. Наоборот, краснота прошла, а сами буквы потемнели. Майк даже почувствовал легкий укол разочарования — значит, вот как выглядит Связь?  
Донна вскочила со своего места, стоило ему выйти из-за угла, и Майк понял: она знает. А следом увидел и Харви — тот стоял у окна, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и судя по напряженной позе, размышлял о чем-то неприятном. Услышав шаги, он обернулся, окинул Майка нечитаемым взглядом и кивком позвал внутрь. Майк вошел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
— Харви...  
— Давай договоримся. Вот это, — он слегка приподнял правую руку, демонстрируя запястье, — ничего не значит. Мы взрослые люди, у каждого своя жизнь, и менять ее в угоду каким-то суевериям я не стану.  
— Я тоже, — Майк примирительно улыбнулся и сел на диван, чувствуя, как по телу разливается облегчение. Он и не думал, что все будет так просто. — Значит, ты меня не уволишь?  
— Ты не настолько круто облажался, — хмыкнул Харви. — Я уже сказал, что не намерен дергаться из-за этого.  
— Будут сплетни, — осторожно заметил Майк.  
— Думаю, Донна сумеет направить офисные слухи в нужное русло. А если кто спросит прямо — поблагодари за внимание и со всем уважением пошли к черту.  
Похоже, у Харви на все был готов ответ. Как всегда.  
— Так что если мы покончили с пустой болтовней, марш работать. Заседание по делу Блейка через четыре дня, а ты помнишь, что...  
— ...ты не любишь ходить в суд, — улыбнулся Майк. Делом Блейка они занимались всю прошлую неделю и оба успели его возненавидеть.  
У самого выхода он все же обернулся и, помедлив, спросил:  
— Как думаешь, почему именно мы?  
Харви не стал делать вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.  
— Насмешка судьбы? Случайность? Предначертанная всевышним любовь?  
На последнем Майк не удержался и хмыкнул вслед за Харви. Пора и правда заняться делом, а чуть позже — пообедать с Рейчел. Майк надеялся, что к тому времени она успокоится.  
И все же, дойдя до конца коридора, он украдкой поправил ремешок часов — запястье с каждым шагом становилось прохладнее.

***

Следующие пару недель прошли неплохо. За тонной работы, которой его любезно завалил Харви, Майк почти забыл о своем «нюансе», как окрестила Имя Донна, и даже привык к контрастному душу в районе запястья. Они с Харви пересекались нечасто, и Майк забавлялся, глядя, как тот неосознанно трет Имя, когда оно начинало теплеть. Правда, поймав очередной раздраженный взгляд, Майк быстро ретировался в свой кубик — там дела получалось решать куда продуктивнее. Никакой любви или хотя бы тяги к своему боссу он не испытывал, и это немного успокаивало. Потому что — Майк нехотя признавался самому себе — о Связи он не знал ровным счетом ничего. Среди его знакомых не было ни одной Пары, и он мог лишь предполагать, что значит быть Отмеченным. Это напрягало и заставляло испытывать неуверенность, которую Майк очень сильно не любил еще со школы.  
Поэтому когда однажды вечером Рейчел заявила, что останется ночевать у родителей, чтобы он наконец-то мог выспаться, Майк не протестовал. Задвинул подальше опасения насчет истинных мотивов этого поступка, запасся китайской едой и рухнул в постель с планшетом. Что ему действительно было нужно, помимо сна, так это информация. Ведь кто владеет ею — владеет миром.

Вопрос Связи и Пар волновал ученых почти так же сильно, как возникновение Вселенной и зарождение жизни. Спустя час серфинга в интернете Майк со вздохом понял, что выспаться не выйдет — слишком много было информации.  
Никто не знал, как и почему появляются Имена. Теории выдвигались одна другой краше — от древней магии до генетической мутации и вмешательства инопланетян. Имена возникали стихийно, без учета пола, возраста, цвета кожи и других человеческих различий. Отмеченные могли быть знакомы друг с другом, а могли и не быть, и в таком случае прилагали кучу времени и сил, чтобы отыскать свою Пару и воссоединиться с ней. Майк мимоходом подумал, что им с Харви хотя бы в этом повезло. Или, точнее, как раз не повезло — будь на запястье незнакомое Имя, Майк бы с чистой совестью забил на него и жил, как живет. Но с Харви приходилось считаться.  
Зато в одном ученые сходились: Отмеченные Именами подходили друг другу идеально. В эмоциональном, сексуальном, бытовом плане. Ссорились, конечно, расставались даже, но неизменно любили друг друга и преодолевали все жизненные преграды. Серьезно, в одной из энциклопедий так и было написано — преодолевали преграды. Связь активировала эмпатию, позволяла чувствовать партнера как самого себя, и со временем это позволяло избегать большинства разногласий.  
Еще Майк вычитал, что раньше Имя появлялось у каждого второго, и это считалось нормой. Со временем — ученые списывали это на проделки эволюции — Пары стали возникать гораздо реже, и к ХХ веку составляли примерно 10-15% от населения Земли. Зато прожить спокойную серую жизнь им редко удавалось — Майк с удивлением узнал, что большинство Отмеченных были знамениты — политики, бизнесмены, актеры, звезды экрана... Словно вместе с Именем человек получал удачу и заметное место в истории.  
Впрочем, возможно, так и было. Раздел о способностях Отмеченных насчитывал сотни страниц, и Майк решил оставить его на потом. Но и увиденного мельком хватало с головой: эмпатия, ясность ума, аналитические способности, отменное здоровье, выдающиеся таланты... конечно, при условии принятия своей Пары.  
Здесь Майк решительно прокрутил страницу вниз, добравшись до заключительного раздела.

Отказ от Пары.

Раздел был меньше остальных и написан гораздо суше. Вкратце приводились примеры из истории, когда Отмеченные по какой-то причине не могли или же не хотели быть друг с другом. Первых случаев было довольно много, особенно, в Средневековье, когда брак был невозможен по социальным, политическим или религиозным причинам. Или если Отмеченные не знали друг друга и не могли отыскать — в конце концов, не у каждого была возможность путешествовать. Тогда они проживали обычную спокойную жизнь, женились и выходили замуж, детей рожали. Как и думал Майк, никакие страшные муки их не постигали. Правда, по мнению авторов, счастья у них не было тоже, как и великой любви. Тут Майк мог им только посочувствовать: свою любовь он уже нашел, и, раз судьбу можно было обставить, отпускать не собирался.  
Майк закончил читать только когда в глазах зарябило от бесконечных строчек. Часы показывали половину третьего, и если он все же собирался отдохнуть, пора было закругляться. Перед тем, как все-таки выключить свет, Майк задумчиво провел по запястью пальцами.

***

Джессика явно наслаждалась моментом. Харви перевел взгляд с ее улыбки на папку с новым делом — и обратно.  
— Серьезно, «Алая Нить»?  
Джессика — прямая и опасно расслабленная — кивнула.  
— Ты же хотел громкое дело? Ну вот тебе растрата средств. Основателю этого клуба Отмеченных грозит тюремный срок, на который он никак не может пойти.  
— Я не для до того рассказал тебе про свое Имя, чтобы теперь ты им манипулировала.  
— Никаких манипуляций, Харви! Мы бы в любом случае взяли это дело, но то, что ты теперь один из Отмеченных, на порядок повышает наши шансы завоевать их доверие.  
Харви хмыкнул:  
— Ты так говоришь, словно «Нить» — какая-то секта.  
— Не секта, но весьма закрытая группа. Их очень мало, Харви. Ты знал, что в штате Нью-Йорк всего шестнадцать Отмеченных? Точнее, теперь уже восемнадцать.  
Харви не знал. И предпочел бы и дальше не знать. Головная боль, с которой он едва-едва справился полчаса назад, снова возвращалась покалыванием в затылке.  
— У нас заседание по делу Блейка через пару дней.  
— И Майк Росс к нему прекрасно подготовится, ты сам говорил. — Джессика встала, показывая, что разговор окончен. — Я не стану тебя уговаривать. Это важное для фирмы дело. Откажешься — отдам Луису, пусть принесет нам пару лишних миллионов.  
Харви скрипнул зубами. Если Луис выиграет дело, то целый месяц будет лучиться самодовольством и припоминать при каждом удобном случае, что обставил самого Харви Спектера. Не ахти какая проблема, но...  
— Или, может, ты боишься проникнуться Связью? — спросила Джессика у самой двери.  
Харви закатил глаза.  
— Луис обойдется. Закрою дело за неделю.  
Лукаво улыбнувшись, Джессика кивнула и вышла.  
Она всегда умела настоять на своем.  
Покалывание в затылке усилилось. Харви заинтересованно посмотрел на блистер с обезболивающим, но все же решил пока не принимать.  
«А нечего было вчера столько пить», — заметила утром Донна.  
На самом деле не так уж много Харви и выпил. Чертов день закончился поздно, и он решил, что пара бокалов виски в любимом баре и ночь в приятной компании — то, что нужно.

Поначалу все шло замечательно: высокая брюнетка, подсевшая к Харви, едва он успел заказать первую порцию алкоголя, оказалась не только красивой, но и умной. Харви нравились такие. Они поговорили немного, и на втором бокале сидели уже совсем рядом. Он чувствовал аромат ее духов — тонкий, цветочный — она поглаживала его по руке... Но когда Харви уже собрался предложить продолжить разговор в более приватной обстановке, девушка вдруг отшатнулась и разочарованно протянула:  
— Ох, простите, я не знала...  
Ладонь с его руки она убрала. Ну конечно, рука. Имя. Отмеченные верны, словно лебеди, неразлучны и подкатывать к ним бесполезно. Харви едва подавил тяжелый вздох, глядя, как девушка поспешно собирается. Ушла она даже не попрощавшись, как и не было. Харви махнул бармену, и тот, сочувствующе кивнув, налил ему еще один стакан. Вряд ли он слышал их разговор, но угадывать настроения клиентов входило в его работу.

А настроение у Харви стремительно портилось. Днем, за работой, он с успехом игнорировал Имя, но к вечеру, забывшись, привычно снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. В отличие от Майка, Имя у него появилось на правой руке. Радовало то, что у мальчишки был скверный почерк, и разглядеть, чье именно Имя носит Харви, можно было только сильно приглядевшись. Харви полагал, что таких наглецов будет немного.  
Имя казалось чужеродным и неуместным, словно неудачная татуировка, сделанная в юности на спор. У Харви была одна такая, но даже в шестнадцать он понимал, что набивать ее нужно на месте, которое легко скрыть. А в тридцать уже свел, и теперь о собственной глупости напоминал лишь небольшой светлый шрам.  
Свести Имя было невозможно.

Харви просидел в баре до глубокой ночи и предсказуемо уехал один.

***

Майк ввалился в кабинет уставший и явно не выспавшийся, и так широко зевнул, что у Харви заныла челюсть.  
— Прости, поздно лег, — зачем-то пояснил он.  
— И поэтому опоздал?  
— Эй! Я пришел вовремя, а вот ты почему-то раньше... Все в порядке?  
Харви иронично выгнул бровь. Забота, серьезно?  
— Ладно, я понял, — хмыкнул Майк. — Какой у нас план?  
— Через час придет Блейк, на репетицию допроса. Сделай так, чтобы он сумел в ответ на вопросы рассказывать не только о своих лошадях и ранчо.  
Майк скривился. Коллтон Блейк словно вышел из фильмов про Техас: джинсы, заправленные в сапоги из крокодильей кожи, ковбойская шляпа, седые усы и громогласный голос. И характер такой, что даже Луис на его фоне казался образчиком мягкости и политеса. Харви терпеть не мог Блейка, но чеки, которые тот подписывал налево и направо, скрашивали бесконечные часы работы над его делом.  
— Погоди, а ты разве не пойдешь со мной?  
— У меня другие дела, — уклончиво ответил Харви.  
Майк нахмурился.  
— Это какие же? Насколько я помню твое расписание...  
— Ты помнишь мое расписание?  
Майк, кажется, смутился.  
— Ну, я видел его мельком. У тебя на столе.  
Харви закатил глаза.  
— Лучше бы своим занимался, а то я решу, что у тебя мало работы.  
— Изверг, — подытожил Майк. — Ладно, пойду готовиться. Но если Блейк застрелит меня из своего любимого кольта, фирма должна будет оплатить мои похороны!  
— Я об этом позабочусь, — серьезно кивнул Харви. — Вали уже.

Майк ушел, а Харви все же принял обезболивающее. Для поездки в «Алую Нить» ему понадобится свежая голова.  
— И почему ты скрыл от него это дело? — раздался в интеркоме голос Донны.  
— Потому что иначе он бы набился в компаньоны, а с Блейком пришлось бы разбираться и мне.  
— Как будто тебя это пугает, — хмыкнула Донна. Харви мрачно посмотрел на нее сквозь стеклянную стену.  
Он и сам не знал, почему не рассказал Майку про дело. Рано или поздно он узнает и наверняка не поймет, но сейчас Харви было проще поехать одному. Потому что они вроде как договорились обходить стороной щекотливую тему Имен, а все, с ней связанное, было... неловким. Харви вздохнул — не вязалось. Если они решили не обращать внимания на Связь, придавать ей особое значение было глупо. И он же первым начал так поступать.  
Харви мотнул головой и встал из-за стола. Хватит думать о всякой ерунде. У него есть дело, которое нужно решать.

Дом, принадлежащий «Алой Нити», располагался в элитном коттеджном поселке. Широкая подъездная дорога, кованые ворота, увитые плющом, каменные статуи львов при въезде — все это говорило не только о богатстве его владельцев, но и высоком социальном положении. Харви вспомнил, что Ральф Берналь, со-основатель «Нити», был правнуком французского барона, который в XIX веке переехал в США. От былого семейного состояния мало что осталось, но мистер Берналь, помимо того, что был куратором Отмеченных штата Нью-Йорк, входил также в совет директоров крупной инвестиционной фирмы. Его можно было бы назвать успешным бизнесменом, если б позавчера его не посадили за растрату средств.

Звонка не оказалось; едва Харви отпустил дверной молоточек, как ему открыли. Невысокий пухлый мужчина, судя по всему, дворецкий, провел внутрь.  
Убранство дома было под стать экстерьеру — немного вычурное, но такое... правильное, уютное. Было видно, что за домом следят и обставляют явно с удовольствием. Дворецкий провел его в гостиную и жестом указал на диван, приглашая сесть.  
— Миссис Берналь выйдет через минуту, — известил он и ушел, оставив Харви в одиночестве.  
Действительно, в одиночестве: сколько бы он ни прислушивался, в доме было тихо, лишь где-то в глубине раздавался звон посуды — наверняка, обслуживающий персонал. Харви полагал, что в клубе Отмеченных должно быть больше... Отмеченных или хотя бы вообще людей. Да и само помещение было больше похоже на жилой дом, чем на общественную организацию.  
— Прошу прощения за ожидание, мистер Спектер! — раздался позади низкий женский голос, и Харви поднялся с дивана, чтобы наконец поприветствовать хозяйку.  
Ею оказалась высокая худощавая леди в деловом костюме. Харви пожал протянутую сухую ладонь:  
— Приятно познакомиться, миссис Берналь.  
— Прошу, зовите меня Аннет, не хочу чувствовать себя старухой.  
Кем-кем, а старухой ее сложно было назвать. Харви дал бы около сорока, если б не знал, что на самом деле ей слегка за шестьдесят. Возраст выдавали лишь морщины в уголках глаз и рта, когда миссис Берналь улыбалась, и благородная седина.  
— Пройдемте в мой кабинет.  
Кабинет оказался светлым и на удивление современным. В углу массивного стола расположился большой тонкий монитор, на столе лежал блестящий глянцевой поверхностью смартфон.  
— Ральф любит технологии, приходится следить за новинками, — усмехнулась Аннет, проследив за взглядом Харви.  
Тот кивнул:  
— Ваш муж кажется интересным человеком.  
— Так и есть. А еще он балбес, каких поискать. Я потому и хотела сначала встретиться с вами сама, до того, как вы поедете в участок, — пояснила Аннет. — Понимаете, у Ральфа сложный характер. Он вспыльчивый и рисковый, азартный. Часто сначала делает, потом думает, и это очень мешает ему по жизни. Но он раскаивается в своем поступке и хочет отсидеть положенный срок. Нельзя этого допустить. Он не выдержит тюрьму, Харви. Я знаю это, несмотря на всю его браваду. Вас называют лучшим адвокатом в Нью-Йорке...  
— И не за красивые глаза, — мягко перебил Харви. — Аннет, мне все равно, что думает ваш муж, я в любом случае его вытащу.  
Женщина явно расслабилась.  
— Благодарю вас, теперь мне будет спокойнее. Тогда, если вы не против, не будем терять времени.  
Харви кивнул и поднялся с места вслед за Аннет. Но вместо того, чтобы направиться к выходу, она вдруг шагнула к нему и спросила:  
— Простите мою дерзость, но... позволите?  
Харви не сразу сообразил, о чем идет речь, и Аннет, аккуратно взяв его за предплечье, сдвинула манжеты пиджака и рубашки, открывая Имя. Харви поежился — под чужим взглядом было странно неуютно, будто Аннет не на запястье смотрела, а минимум на его голый торс. Хотелось отдернуть руку и по-детски спрятать за спину. Впрочем, сами буквы она не трогала, лишь обвела большим пальцем вокруг Имени.  
— Я и забыла, какое оно поначалу яркое. — Аннет закатала собственный рукав, демонстрируя Имя Ральфа. Оно было, скорее, темно-бордовым. — Вы с мистером Россом, должно быть, обескуражены?  
— Это оказалось довольно неожиданное событие для нас, — уклончиво ответил Харви. — Непредвиденное.  
— Прекрасно вас понимаю, — кивнула Аннет. — Но судьбе виднее.  
— Я больше склонен верить в собственные силы, чем в судьбу, — не удержался Харви. Все эти разговоры о предопределенности порядком раздражали. — И в то, что всегда есть выбор.  
— Имя не лишает вас выбора. Но порой лучший выбор — тот, что подсказан нам свыше.  
Харви хотел было возразить, но Аннет улыбнулась и все-таки пошла к двери. Пора было наконец заняться настоящим делом.

***

Встреча с Блейком вытянула из Майка все силы, под конец он даже сорвался на крик, чем вовсе не гордился. Зато ему все-таки удалось добиться от упрямого ковбоя связной речи. Если дело и дальше пойдет так, они без проблем выиграют суд.  
— Ставлю сто баксов, что ты не обедал. — Рейчел облокотилась о перегородку кубика и улыбнулась.  
Майк покачал головой. Сначала он был занят, а потом стало поздно. Харви уже вернулся к себе, а значит, скоро потребует отчет. Будто в ответ на его мысли желудок заурчал. Рейчел вздохнула и поставила перед ним бумажный пакет:  
— Что бы ты без меня делал, а?  
Внутри оказалась пара бурито, и Майк блаженно закрыл глаза.  
— Вот за это я тебя и люблю!  
Он привстал и чмокнул Рейчел в нос, вызвав смех.  
— Ешь уже, ковбой, иначе снова не успеешь.  
Майк кивнул и принялся за еду. Рейчел сидела рядом, рассказывая что-то про свое текущее дело, и Майк не заметил, как рядом возник Кайл, а за ним Грег и еще несколько стажеров.  
— Росс, колись. — Кайл с ухмылкой облокотился на перегородку. — Говорят, Спектер теперь Отмеченный.  
Майк едва не поперхнулся, ощутив, как по спине бежит холодок.  
— Дюрант, тебе что, заняться нечем? — вклинилась Рейчел. — Своих дел нет?  
— Отвали, Зейн, не к тебе вопрос. Так что?  
Майк лихорадочно соображал. Не похоже, чтобы Кайл знал про Имена, иначе разговаривал бы совсем не так. Выходит, только слухи. Майк аккуратно забросил остатки бурито в рот, вытер пальцы и сложил руки на груди, незаметно пряча левое запястье в сгибе локтя.  
— С чего ты взял, что я об этом что-то знаю?  
— Брось, вы же всегда вместе. Все знают, что ты — щенок Харви Спектера. Не поверю, что ты не в курсе.  
Внутри стремительно закипала злость. Майк привык к подначкам Кайла и остальных, и к сплетням тоже. Но этот тон и мерзкий интерес к чужой личной жизни бесил не хуже Блейка.  
— Вот именно поэтому я не собираюсь ничего тебе говорить, — тем не менее ровно ответил он. — Хочешь сплетен, ищи себе другой источник.  
— Да хватит уже ломаться! — отмахнулся Кайл. — Ну, кто она? Одна из горячих цыпочек, про которых пишут газеты? Или — ха-ха — какая-нибудь престарелая извращенка? Я слышал, у Связи иногда своеобразный юмор.  
— Кайл, отвали.  
— О, а может, это вообще мужик? — Кайл зло сверкнул глазами. — И наш мистер Спектер один из тих педиков, которые...  
Майк дернулся, сжимая кулаки, а позади раздался знакомый голос:  
— В нашем штате, Дюрант, гомофобия карается по закону. — Харви стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и хмурился. — Хочешь, чтобы я подал на тебя в суд за клевету и дискриминацию?  
Майк хмыкнул, а стажеры засуетились, пытаясь незаметно слинять.  
— Прощу прощения, — стушевавшись, процедил Кайл. — Я не это имел в виду...  
— Думаю, у тебя просто мало работы. У всех вас. Что это за стихийное собрание? Может, мне намекнуть Луису, что его подопечные скучают? — Харви говорил негромко, но каждое его слово будто отдавалось набатом в ушах. Майк хорошо знал этот тон — Харви был в бешенстве. — Тебя это тоже касается, Зейн.  
Рейчел бросила странный взгляд на Майка и засобиралась вместе со всеми.  
— Майк, в мой кабинет. Или я до вечера буду ждать отчета?  
Махнув напоследок Рейчел, Майк поспешил вслед за боссом.

У кабинета их встретила встревоженная Донна.  
— Харви, тебе это не понравится. — Она щелкнула по клавиатуре, выводя на монитор дневные новости. Какой-то мужчина, показавшийся Майку смутно знакомым, пробивался сквозь толпу репортеров. Донна прибавила звук.  
— ...тюрьмы Нью-Йорка, откуда только что был выпущен под залог бизнесмен и со-основатель «Алой нити» Ральф Берналь. Подробности дела на данный момент не известны, однако наш источник сообщает, что Берналя обвиняют в денежных махинациях. Сам же подозреваемый отказался давать комментарии, пообещав, тем не менее, ответить на все вопросы на завтрашней пресс-конференции.  
Камеры сопровождали Ральфа Берналя — Майк вспомнил, что встречал это имя в ходе своих исследований Связи — до самого автомобиля.  
Донна отключила видео.  
— Придурок, — Харви выдохнул сквозь зубы и остервенело потер лоб. — Почему они вечно делают то, что я запрещаю?  
Майку не составило труда сопоставить разрозненные факты. Таинственное дело Харви, куратор Отмеченных Ральф Берналь, нелюбовь Харви к шумихе и назревающая пресс-конференция.  
— Твой клиент.  
— Наш, — поправил Харви, бросив на него почти виноватый взгляд. — Собирайся, поедем вправлять мозги еще одному упрямому умнику.

Умник действительно оказался упрямым, хотя и в другом смысле, чем Блейк. Ральф искренне хотел покаяться, и Майк уважал это желание. Харви и Аннет считали иначе.  
— Публичные заявления только навредят вам, — уверял Харви, подавшись вперед. Ральф смотрел на него, скрестив на груди руки и всем своим видом выражая решительность.  
— Я понимаю это. И готов понести ответственность за свой поступок. Я подвел компанию и свою жену, будет несправедливо, если это просто замнут.  
— Вы потеряете место в совете директоров и часть своего капитала — это как минимум.  
— Все равно. Слухи уже ходят, Харви, своей пресс-конференцией я всего лишь расставлю точки над «i».  
Майк не вмешивался в разговор. Они сидели в гостиной Берналей уже добрых двадцать минут и переливали из пустого в порожнее. Забросив в рот еще одно лимонное пирожное — нежное и воздушное — Майк перевел взгляд на Аннет. Та, по-видимому устав спорить с мужем, молчала тоже, сжимая в руках чашку. Высокая и статная, она ничуть не походила на плотного коренастого Ральфа, но было в их поведении что-то неуловимо схожее. То, как они двигались, как одинаково сжимали переносицу двумя пальцами, задумываясь, как смотрели друг на друга, будто мысленно обмениваясь репликами — завораживало.  
— Конференция состоится, Харви, хотите вы того или нет, — припечатал Ральф. Аннет, не выдержав, со стуком опустила чашку на блюдце и поднялась.  
— Принесу еще пирожных.  
Майк вытер пальцы и, извинившись, последовал за ней.  
Аннет и правда обнаружилась на кухне — стояла, опершись бедром о столешницу, и смотрела в окно. В сгущающихся сумерках ярко выделялись мелькавшие вспышки фотоаппаратов. Охрана клуба не пускала репортеров за ворота, и Майку с Харви пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы пробраться сквозь толпу папарацци и других зевак. Если Майк раньше и завидовал звездам, то после сегодняшнего окончательно перестал.  
— Сколько ему грозит? — спросила Аннет, обернувшись.  
— В самом худшем случае — до четырех лет лишения свободы. Но у Харви не бывает худших случаев.  
Аннет слабо улыбнулась.  
— Он действительно так хорош?  
— Лучший адвокат в мире, — кивнул Майк и поспешно добавил: — Хотя тот еще засранец.  
Аннет рассмеялась.  
— Мне кажется, это здорово, что ваш муж раскаивается. Обычно наши клиенты считают, будто им все сойдет с рук.  
— Ральф поначалу тоже так думал. Вложил крупную сумму, полагая, что сумеет отбить до того, как заметят. И прогорел. — Аннет помолчала. — Сейчас он храбрится, но, поверьте мне, Майк: он не выдержит в тюрьме. И без меня не выдержит. Знаете, за те сорок пять лет, что мы вместе, мы проводили порознь едва ли больше недели. Видеться раз в месяц или сколько там положено заключенным — это... слишком.  
Майк сочувственно вздохнул.  
— Видно, что вы очень любите мужа.  
— Да. Хотя Ральф — тот еще засранец.  
Она подмигнула, а Майк почему-то вспыхнул и непроизвольно потянулся к запястью. Харви был в соседней комнате, и оно излучало ровное спокойное тепло.  
— Вы с Харви познакомились на работе? — спросила вдруг Аннет.  
— На собеседовании. Ему требовался ассистент, а я был одним из кандидатов.  
— Должно быть, очень хорошим.  
— Я... его поразил, скажем так, — хмыкнул Майк. Не рассказывать же ей, как он случайно ввалился на интервью с полным чемоданом травы и без намека на гарвардский — да и вообще на какой-либо — диплом.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Вам обоим жутко повезло, что Связь появилась, когда вы были уже знакомы. Ральфу пришлось ехать за мной в Канаду.  
— Вы, должно быть, были жутко растеряны.  
— О нет, — усмехнулась Аннет, — я была в ярости. Как принцесса, которую принц забыл в башне. Когда появилось Имя, и я поняла, что не знаю никакого Ральфа Берналя, я решила, что буду ждать, пока он сам за мной приедет. А ему потребовалось почти два года.  
— И вы все это время ждали? — удивился Майк.  
— Мне было шестнадцать, я была романтичной девчонкой, а что может быть романтичнее Связи? Мы еще не виделись, а я уже начала чувствовать настроения Ральфа, представляла, как он выглядит и говорит, злилась, что так долго не едет. Рванула бы на поиски сама, но родители не пустили. Так что в нашу первую встречу мы с Ральфом крепко поссорились. Так поссорились, что в какой-то момент он просто схватил дорожную сумку и вылетел за дверь. Честно говоря, тогда я решила, что это к лучшему. Ушел и ушел, не нужна мне никакая Связь. Тоже мне, принц нашелся!  
— И что было потом?  
— А потом наступила ночь. — Аннет улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — И это была самая худшая ночь в моей жизни. Знаете, даже реабилитация после аварии или четырнадцать часов схваток не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, как плохо мне было в ту единственную ночь без Ральфа. Одиноко, пусто и до дрожи страшно. Врачи бы назвали мое состояние панической атакой, но я-то знала, почему это происходит: мне было плохо без Ральфа. К утру я поняла, что если не увижу его прямо сейчас — то попросту умру. А потом я услышала, как к нашему дому подъехала машина... и из нее вывалился растрепанный и бледный Ральф. Я бросилась ему на шею и разрыдалась, как девчонка. Вот тут-то вся романтика и началась!  
— Со стороны звучит немного пугающе, — подытожил Майк и добавил, спохватившись: — Простите.  
Аннет рассмеялась.  
— Отчасти, так и есть. Большинству людей Связь представляется чем-то вроде волшебного поводка: раз! — и любимый человек накрепко к тебе привязан, можно расслабиться. Но это далеко не так. Отношения в Паре тоже нужно строить, хотя порой бывает просто невыносимо. Но у нас есть одно преимущество, — Аннет ласково погладила себя по запястью. — Вместе с Именем мы получаем ключик к другому человеку, к его мыслям и чувствам. Все хотят знать, о чем думает их половинка, но возможность есть только у Пар. Не управлять любимым, боже упаси, но понимать его, как самого себя. Только от вас двоих зависит, как вы воспользуетесь этим пониманием. Но, уверяю вас, нет более счастливого чувства, чем налаженная Связь. Вы скоро это поймете.  
Майк покачал головой.  
— Увы. Мне жаль вас расстраивать, но мы с Харви не станем классической Парой из книжек. У нас слишком разные жизни.  
— Вы еще в самом начале пути, Майк, — мягко сказала Аннет. — Не отказывайтесь от того, чего еще совсем не пробовали. Все эти книги о Связи и Парах написаны умными и достойными людьми, которые, тем не менее, мало что знают на самом деле. Чтобы прочувствовать это — нужно быть Отмеченным, вот и все. Не бойтесь впустить Связь в свою жизнь, лучше научитесь принимать ее и пользоваться тем, что она дает. Вы не пожалеете.  
Майк вздрогнул, когда позади раздался негромкий стук — на пороге кухни возник Харви.  
— Простите, что прерываю, но нам пора.  
— Ох, — спохватилась Аннет, отходя от окна. — Я совсем заболтала Майка... Вы закончили?  
Харви кивнул.  
— На сегодня достаточно. Увидимся на завтрашней конференции.  
Майк поднялся и пожал протянутую Аннет руку.  
— Рада была с вами познакомиться, — улыбнулась Аннет. — Сообщите, когда появятся какие-нибудь новости, хорошо? Да и просто приезжайте в любое время — в «Алой Нити» всегда рады Парам.

— Значит, пресс-конференция все же состоится? — поинтересовался Майк, когда, пробравшись через толпу репортеров, они с Харви уселись в машину.  
Тот кивнул:  
— Упрямый сукин сын не желает никого слушать. Хочет публично каяться — черт с ним, мы выигрывали и куда более сложные дела.  
Майк хмыкнул — он почему-то не сомневался, что Ральф своего добьется. В голосе Харви звучало восхищение.  
Сам Майк думал о словах Аннет. Может, она и права — с появлением Имени в его жизни ничего существенно не изменилось, так стоит ли отрицать происходящее? В конце концов, им с Харви не обязательно быть любовниками, чтобы прочувствовать Связь. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Майк стащил часы и мягко накрыл запястье ладонью. Харви рядом дернулся и бросил на него странный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Мир не рухнул — вот и славно.

***

Домой Майк попал только к десяти. Рейчел сидела на диване, подобрав под себя ноги, и грела в руках круглый бокал с вином. Майк чмокнул ее в макушку и прошлепал на кухню за чем-нибудь съестным — есть хотелось неимоверно, желудок давно позабыл о парочке буррито и волшебных пирожных. Только разогрев лазанью и с удовольствием отправив в рот первую вилку, Майк понял, что Рейчел за ним не пошла.  
— Эй, — позвал Майк, усаживаясь в кресло напротив и ставя блюдо с лазаньей на колени. — Все в порядке?  
Рейчел пожала плечами, глотнула вина и все же ответила:  
— Вы взяли дело Берналя.  
Майк осторожно кивнул.  
— Да. И я не в восторге — сам узнал только сегодня.  
— Зато Харви это, кажется, нравится. — Рейчел кивнула на столик между ними, где лежала свернутая трубочкой вечерняя газета. На первой полосе крупным планом был запечатлен Ральф, а справа от него — Харви с едва заметной, но очень знакомой улыбкой.  
Майк закатил глаза:  
— Это же Харви. Он всегда выглядит, как самодовольный мудак. Справедливости ради, он был против, дело навязала Джессика.  
— О, ну конечно, — хмыкнула Рейчел, и очередная вилка лазаньи вдруг показалась Майку кислой. Он заставил себя проглотить.  
— Только не говори, что ты так наивен. Это же Харви, — подражая его интонациям, продолжила Рейчел. — Он никогда и никому не позволит что-то себе навязать. Даже Джессике. Она ведь знает о ваших Именах?  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
Рейчел со вздохом отставила бокал и чуть наклонилась вперед, ближе к Майку.  
— Все это слишком удобно, не находишь? У вас появляются Имена, и Джессика сразу же находит соответствующее дело. Которое Харви, естественно, не может вести без тебя.  
— Что? — Майк нахмурился, а затем расхохотался, озаренный внезапной догадкой. — Господи, ты же не думаешь, что она пытается нас свести?  
— Любой руководитель будет счастлив иметь среди своих сотрудников Пару.  
— Только не она. Черт, да Джессика терпеть меня не может! Она уверена, что Харви мог бы найти помощника получше. Для нее я всего лишь щенок, за которым нужно подтирать.  
— Харви тоже считает тебя щенком, но ты ведь не станешь утверждать, что он тебя терпеть не может?  
Майк вздохнул, стараясь отогнать растущее внутри раздражение. Рейчел была на взводе, несмотря на расслабленную позу — за то время, что они встречались, Майк научился угадывать ее настроения. Но вот причину понимал не всегда. Как сейчас. Подавшись вперед, он поставил тарелку на кофейный столик и взял руки Рейчел в свои.  
— Послушай, я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. Вся эта ситуация — как дурацкий сон, мне до сих пор кажется, что завтра проснусь, а Имя исчезло. Но, как бы мне ни хотелось, этого не будет. И нам надо как-то учиться жить с этим. Я не давал поводов к ревности, Рейчел, и мне неприятно знать, что ты мне не доверяешь.  
— Я не доверяю Харви и Джессике, — поправила Рейчел. — Мы стараемся жить, как раньше, но ты все глубже погружаешься во все это. Читаешь книги про Связь, много времени проводишь с Харви, теперь это дело...  
— А как иначе? Я не могу просто игнорировать тот факт, что на моей руке появилось Имя. Чем больше я узнаю о Связи, тем быстрее пойму, как с ней можно бороться. И твоя поддержка мне очень нужна.  
— Прости. Я знаю, что веду себя как ревнивая девчонка, — Рейчел вздохнула. — Наверное, просто устала. Пойдем спать?  
Она поднялась, вопросительно глядя на Майка.  
— Пойдем, — кивнул он и все же уточнил: — У нас все в порядке?  
— Конечно, — Рейчел слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

***

На суд Блейка Майк собирался, как на праздник. Мысль о том, что через пару часов они если не навсегда, то хотя бы на длительное время распрощаются со старым ковбоем, приятно грела, как и мысль об обещанных премиальных. Майк пил кофе, бродя по спальне и выбирая между любимым галстуком и тем, что Донна подарила ему на Рождество, когда в висках неприятно заныло. Все то время, пока он одевался — отдав предпочтение подаренному галстуку — боль нарастала. Поколебавшись, Майк решил не пить обезболивающее — таблетки нередко вгоняли его в сонливость, а на суде нужна ясная голова. Он даже не сразу заметил, как потеплело запястье, и спохватился только когда зазвонил телефон — подъехал Рэй.  
Едва сев в машину и поздоровавшись с Харви, Майк понял, в чем причина боли — Харви сидел бледный и едва заметно морщился от дневного света.  
— Выглядишь хреново, — резюмировал Майк.  
Харви скривился.  
— Не настолько хреново, чтобы не надрать Смиту задницу. С чего вдруг такая забота?  
— С того, — Майк демонстративно повертел запястьем. — Голова раскалывается у тебя, а плохо мне. Ты бы хоть таблетку выпил.  
Харви наградил его фирменным скептическим взглядом и неожиданно признался:  
— Я пил. Только они не всегда помогают от мигрени.  
Предстоящие часы заседания вдруг перестали казаться радужными.  
— Тогда, может, ты не пойдешь на суд? Я прекрасно справлюсь сам.  
— Мечтай, — Харви бросил ему на колени папку. — Лучше еще раз просмотри документы.  
— Ну, попытаться стоило, — пробормотал Майк. Пересматривать что-либо ему не требовалось — он и так знал все материалы наизусть, но был благодарен за шанс занять чем-нибудь руки.

В зале суда стало только хуже. Пульсирующая боль усиливалась, свет резал глаза, и Майк мог только гадать, насколько плохо было Харви, если его самого так крыло одними отголосками. Харви начал речь, и сторонний наблюдатель счел бы, что он ведет себя как обычно, но Майк видел все: как играют желваки, когда Харви смолкает, как осторожно он поворачивается всем корпусом, стараясь не делать лишних движений головой. В какой-то момент Майк почти решился попросить у судьи перерыв, чтобы заставить Харви выпить что-то более сильнодействующее, или вообще перенести заседание на завтра. Останавливала только перспектива провести лишние часы в обществе Блейка и недовольство Харви — он не любил, когда что-то шло вразрез его планам. Вздохнув, Майк сосредоточился на медленно расхаживающем перед трибуной Харви, а через мгновение поймал себя на том, что бездумно теребит ремешок часов, пытаясь добраться до кожи. Внезапно в мозгу забрезжила идея, которую услужливая память тут же проиллюстрировала страницами из «Энциклопедии Пар». Там говорилось, что при хорошо налаженной Связи Отмеченные могут лечить друг друга. Не от увечий или смертельных болезней, конечно, но от чего-то мелкого и неприятного вроде мигрени — вполне. Майк не был уверен, что Связь между ним и Харви достаточно налажена, но попробовать стоило. Тем более, процесс был совсем простым.  
Аккуратно расстегнув ремешок, Майк отложил часы в сторону и накрыл Имя ладонью. К теплу Связи добавилось собственное, моментально стало жарко, и Майк закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от остального мира. Следуя инструкции, «увидел» Харви мысленным взором и представил, как кладет руки ему на голову. Запускает пальцы в волосы, массирует затылок, легко поглаживает виски. Стало еще жарче; чувство было таким реальным, будто Майк действительно ощущал под пальцами гладкую кожу, чуть жесткую от геля прическу, и чужое дыхание на своем лице.  
Харви запнулся на середине предложения. Майк открыл глаза, чувствуя, как пульсирующая боль в висках медленно уходит.  
— Мистер Спектер, все в порядке?  
Харви моргнул, удивленно повертел головой и наконец улыбнулся:  
— Более чем, ваша честь. Позволите продолжить?  
Он раскатал оппонента за одиннадцать минут. На десятой Майк спохватился и убрал ладонь с Имени. Буквы, до того ярко алеющие, потускнели до привычного бордового цвета. Майк облизнул сухие губы, глядя, как Блейк жмет Харви руку. У него получилось! Вдруг накрыло осознанием, что Связь действительно работает. Все мелочи, которые происходили до этого момента — легкая эмпатия, неплохая слаженность в работе — были приятным, но неубедительным бонусом. А вот успешное физическое воздействие доказывало реальность Связи. На мгновение Майку стало страшно.  
— Эй, — Харви бросил на стол папку, с которой расхаживал во время своей речи. — Не знаю, как ты это сделал, но спасибо.  
— Без проблем, — отсалютовал Майк. — Тебе лучше?  
Харви качнул головой из стороны в сторону и, для верности, еще и потряс ею.  
— Намного. Мигрень прошла, я полон сил и готов съесть слона.  
Желудок предательски заурчал.  
— Отличная идея!  
— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь кормить тебя? — усмехнулся Харви.  
— А как же благодарность за героическое спасение твоей головы?  
— Ну, я же тебя не просил? Так что твой поступок — благотворительность. Без-воз-мезд-на-я.  
— Услуга за услугу, Харви! Натуральный обмен. Ты же не обречешь своего верного Робина на голодную смерть? Посмотри, какие тощие бока! — Майк раздвинул полы пиджака, изо всех сил втягивая живот.  
Харви закатил глаза и со смехом ткнул его между ребер ладонью.  
— Пойдем уже, Робин. Так и быть, тарелка супа для тебя найдется.

***

Майк мигал, как рождественская елка. По крайней мере перед мысленным взором Харви он выглядел именно так — пульсирующей оранжевой точкой где-то на периферии сознания. Связь стала крепче после того, что Майк сделал в суде, но работала как-то странно. Например, у Харви не получался трюк с лечением, хотя он попробовал раз, когда у Майка, проглотившего на бегу сомнительный хот-дог, прихватило живот, а сам Харви мучился при этом изжогой. Зато Харви гораздо лучше чувствовал Майка на расстоянии и по теплу в запястье мог определить, где тот примерно находится. Если они, конечно, были в одном здании.  
У Связи вообще было много полезных особенностей. Многие казались Харви совсем уж волшебными — ровно до тех пор, пока он не проверял их действие на себе.  
Опытным путем он выяснил, что Имя — очень чувствительное место. Он всегда чувствовал, когда Майк прикасался к своему запястью, и знал, что Майк ощущает его прикосновения — остро, иногда даже болезненно, в зависимости от того, что Харви в это прикосновение вкладывал.  
Однажды, забавляясь, он поцеловал собственное запястье. Имя вспыхнуло ярко-алым, а самого Харви прошибло приятной дрожью. Что бы в этот самый момент ни чувствовал Майк, ему наверняка было... некомфортно. Оглядевшись, словно мальчишка, боящийся, что его застукают за постыдным делом, Харви для верности провел по буквам языком и снова легко поцеловал. И рассмеялся собственной глупости.  
Майк ввалился в его кабинет минут двадцать спустя — взъерошенный, немного раскрасневшийся, и даже невооруженным взглядом было заметно, что он возбужден.  
— Блядь, Харви, ты что, порно на работе смотришь? — слегка нервно поинтересовался он.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
В конце концов, тепло в низу собственного живота можно было списать на азарт.

***

Суд над Ральфом Берналем неумолимо приближался. Харви выстраивал тактику защиты, обдумывая, как сделать свою речь убедительной и проникновенной. По всему выходило, что какие бы аргументы он ни привел, все будет зависеть исключительно от желания судьи.  
— Ты знал, что Отмеченные практически не привлекаются к суду? — спросил Майк как-то вечером, задумчиво листая очередной юридический талмуд. У Харви частенько сводило зубы от чтения таких вещей, Майк же, казалось, находил в них извращенное удовольствие. — Серьезно, за последние двадцать лет — ни одного случая, да и если углубиться в историю, тоже не много нароешь.  
— Не привлекаются к суду или не совершают преступлений? Это все-таки две большие разницы.  
Майк пожал плечами.  
— Я искал похожие на дело Ральфа случаи, а нашел вот что. Двадцать семь лет назад в Колорадо посадили Генри Окделла. Суд признал его виновным в убийстве и вынес приговор на пожизненное заключение. Окделл был женат на своей Паре, но из-за тяжести преступлений им даже свидания не разрешали. Он провел в тюрьме почти год, после чего скоропостижно скончался. При невыясненных обстоятельствах.  
— В каком смысле? — нахмурился Харви.  
— Он был здоровым мужиком в самом расцвете сил, сидел в одиночке и особых врагов у него в тюрьме не было. Врачам так и не удалось установить причину смерти. — Майк замолчал, хитро поглядывая на Харви. Тот выжидающе поднял брови. — Самое интересное началось потом. Жена Окделла подала в суд на правительство штата за убийство ее мужа. Аргументировала тем, что муж не смог выжить без нее. Иск был удовлетворен, миссис Окделл получила денежную компенсацию. Потратить, правда, не успела — умерла от инфаркта через пару месяцев. Но сам факт, Харви!  
Харви задумчиво повертел в руках ручку.  
— Окделлу не разрешали свидания.  
— И он не мог видеться со своей Парой.  
— А Связь между Отмеченными очень крепкая, так?  
— На физическом, ментальном и эмоциональном уровнях, — подтвердил Майк. — То, что чувствует один из Пары...  
— ...чувствует и другой. Если эту Связь разорвать, последствия для организма могут быть самые негативные.  
— Даже смертельные, я бы сказал.  
Харви хмыкнул.  
— И у нас есть прецедент.  
— Именно так. — Майк вскинул руку в победном жесте и протянул Харви сжатый кулак. Харви окинул его скептическим взглядом.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты же хочешь, — улыбнулся Майк. — Ну? Никто не видит.  
И Харви, не сдержав улыбки, ударил своим кулаком о его.

Ральф Берналь лишился места в совете директоров, получил месяц общественных работ и внушительный штраф — Харви считал, что это отличный результат, учитывая, что изначально ему грозило.  
— Это было круто! — просиял Майк, собирая документы. Где-то позади счастливый Ральф обнимался с женой.  
— Аргумент был твой, — напомнил Харви. — Я всего лишь представил его так, чтобы он звучал более убедительно.  
Суд штата Нью-Йорк пошел на уступки и удовлетворился прецедентом почти тридцатилетней давности.  
— Я почувствовал себя Майклом Корлеоне [1] в сцене, где толстяк учит его стрелять, — продолжал Майк.  
— Хочешь сказать, я толстяк? Я не толстяк. — Харви кивнул напоследок Ральфу и пошел к выходу.  
— Ты помнишь, как его звали? Кордоззо.  
— Клеменца [2], — возразил Харви.  
— Я знал, просто проверял, знаешь ли ты.  
— Я знал, что ты знаешь, что я знаю.  
Майк фыркнул и поспешил за ним.  
— Очень проникновенная речь, кстати. Что это, если не эмоции?  
— Свали уже, — закатил глаза Харви. Удовлетворение от красиво выигранного дела бурлило внутри, но демонстрировать его этому щенку он не собирался.  
— Это немного похоже на злость.  
Харви покачал головой.  
— Какие еще ощущения? — не сдавался Майк. — Доволен? Счастлив? Отлично! Эмоционально.  
И только закрыв за ним дверь лимузина, Харви позволил себе широкую, открытую улыбку.  
— Ладно, — тихо сказал самому себе. — Может быть, я немного счастлив.

Телефон Майка был выключен. После пары безуспешных попыток прорваться сквозь механический голос автоответчика, Харви набрал на домашний. Трубку ожидаемо никто не снял. Харви раздраженно выдохнул и прислушался к себе — по ощущениям, Майк находился довольно далеко, но с ним все было в порядке. Специально игнорирует, значит? Харви покосился на лежащие на столе приглашения. Извиняющийся курьер доставил их всего полчаса назад, но Харви еще не успел уехать из офиса. Немного поразмыслив, он решил, что благотворительный прием у Берналей лучше ленивого вечера за горой работы. К счастью, в шкафу имелась пара смокингов, как раз для подобных случаев. Устав слушать бесконечные гудки, Харви нажал на сброс. Может, поехать одному? Аннет прислала приглашения ему и Майку, но вряд ли очень обидится, увидев только Харви.  
Поехать одному — и спустить засранцу игнор? Ну уж нет. В некоторых фирмах людей увольняли за то, что они не брали трубку в течение трех гудков. Харви сосредоточился и накрыл ладонью Имя.  
«МАЙК!» — мысленно рявкнул он и поморщился — запястье будто током дернуло. Такой призыв будет сложно оставить без внимания, Майк говорил, что все тело будто пронизывают десятками иголок — не больно, но неприятно — и единственный способ это прекратить — явиться на зов. Харви мстительно усмехнулся — нечего было отключать телефон — и принялся переодеваться.  
Майк явился через сорок минут — весьма неплохо для человека, жившего едва ли не на другом конце города. Ввалился через порог, недовольно сверкая глазами:  
— Харви, что за срочность?.. Воу. Ты что, не смог найти пару на выпускной?  
— Почти угадал. Твой смокинг там, — Харви кивнул на диван.  
— Мой смокинг?..  
— Ну, ты же не принес с собой собственный?  
— У меня нет смокинга, Харви, я же не Брюс Уэйн... Так про выпускной это была не шутка? — Майк послушно подошел к дивану и расстегнул молнию на костюмном чехле. — Куда мы едем?  
— На прием в «Алую Нить». — Харви наконец оторвался от бумаг, чтобы увидеть, как Майк застыл на месте.  
— Вечеринка? Ты выдернул меня сюда в пятничный вечер ради вечеринки?  
— Не вечеринка, идиот, а благотворительный прием. Иногда приходится работать сверхурочно, если я хочу увидеть свое имя на этой двери.  
— Имя будет твое, а впахивать нужно мне? Я уже был в постели...  
— Ах, прости, не знал, что в такое время ты уже спишь, — не удержался Харви. — Заканчивай уже с нытьем. Бернали наши клиенты, приглашения высланы для нас обоих, и не явиться — значит проявить неуважение. Одевайся.  
— Я не спал, между прочим, — буркнул Майк, но все же потянул с плеч толстовку.

Что ж, по крайней мере с размером Рене угадал абсолютно точно: смокинг на Майке сидел, как влитой. Харви искоса наблюдал, как тот сражается с бабочкой, но не вмешивался. Не может быть, чтобы этот умник не умел завязывать такой простой узел?  
— По какому поводу прием? — тем временем поинтересовался Майк.  
— Не вдавался в подробности, — Харви пожал плечами. — Что-то вроде ежегодного съезда Пар.  
Майк замер, стиснув злосчастную бабочку в руках.  
— Серьезно? И в качестве кого же мы туда идем?  
— В качестве приглашенных гостей. Как и сотня других людей. Господи, да дай уже сюда, — Харви отобрал у Майка бабочку и принялся повязывать сам. На ходу это было непросто, но он справился — лимузин притормозил на светофоре, и Харви случайно проехался пальцами по воротнику и шее Майка. Тот почему-то охнул и отвернулся, бросив тихое «спасибо». Интересно.  
— Наше приглашение — благодарность за помощь с делом. И там будут не только Пары, Майк, — напомнил Харви. — Успокойся.

Двор Берналей встретил их мягким освещением и толпой народу. Харви оказался прав — гостей было действительно немало.  
— Кстати, мы вроде не в Гаване пятидесятых, — заметил Майк, пока они пробирались к дому. — Почему обязательно нужен смокинг? Ты что, Мо Грин [3]?  
— Мо Грин жил в Вегасе, — поправил Харви, открывая входные двери.  
— Я знаю, где жил Мо Грин.  
Вместо дворецкого гостей встречали две миловидные девушки в вечерних платьях.  
— Мистер Спектер, мистер Росс, добро пожаловать! — улыбнулась одна из них и протянула поднос с бокалами. — Шампанского?  
— Думаешь, такое бывает, если входишь в майке и джинсах? — усмехнулся Харви, принимая бокал.  
В доме было не менее шумно, чем снаружи. Их с Майком моментально растащили в разные стороны, краем глаза Харви видел, что тот вроде бы разговаривает с Аннет. Сам он для начала пожал руку сенатору Кингу и подмигнул актрисам-близняшкам. В каком сериале они снимались, он не помнил, а вот горячие журналы с их фотографиями на обложке — очень даже.  
Минут через десять стало понятно, что случайных людей на приеме не было. Элита общества — банкиры, врачи, юристы, звезды светской тусовки. Харви не очень любил бывать на подобных мероприятиях, так что Джессика наверняка будет довольна, узнав о сегодняшнем вечере. Полезно для связей.  
Отмеченные здесь тоже были. Некоторых Харви знал в лицо, некоторых видел впервые, но безошибочно угадывал, между кем была Связь. Ничто не выделяло их из толпы, ни внешность, ни поведение — Харви просто знал. Видимо, еще один бонус Имени.  
Кстати, о нем. Запястье окутывало ровное тепло, так что Харви не удивился, когда рядом возник Майк с лихорадочным блеском в глазах.  
— Никогда не видел столько известных людей в одном месте. Как на церемонии «Оскар».  
— Не виляй так сильно хвостом, а то отвалится, — хмыкнул Харви.  
— Да ладно тебе. — Майк отпил из очередного — какого уже по счету? — бокала. — О боже, клянусь, я только что видел Майкла Джордана! — И перевел хитрый взгляд на Харви.  
— Нет. — Харви выставил перед собой ладонь. — Даже не думай.  
— Но вы же знакомы! Давай, представь меня.  
Вгляд у Майка был такой умоляющий, что Харви едва сдержал улыбку. Щенок, что с него взять?  
— Мы не будем отвлекать ЭмДжея твоими глупостями.  
— Он разрешает называть себя «ЭмДжей»? Ну же, Харви!  
Наверняка, это шампанское было виновато в том, что Харви позволил утащить себя в толпу. Майк держал его за локоть и рыскал глазами, бормоча что-то себе под нос.  
Но вместо Джордана они нашли покерный стол, где им тут же предложили присоединиться к игре.  
— Я, пожалуй, пас, — внезапно сказал Майк в ответ на удивленный взгляд Харви.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Помнишь, пару месяцев назад я отказался ехать с тобой в Атлантик-сити? Это не потому, что мне не хотелось, просто мне вроде как нельзя появляться в казино.  
— Ты курил там траву?  
— Нет, — Майк помотал головой. — Ну то есть, траву я тоже курил, но запрет наложили не из-за этого. Просто я считал карты. И не надо так на меня смотреть, мой мозг сам это делает. Я не виноват, что все запоминаю.  
— И это твое оправдание?  
— Это было три года назад, Харви, а я был на мели!  
— Так в чем твое оправдание: в том, что у тебя такой мозг, или что ты был на мели?  
— Ты что, юрист, что ли?  
Харви фыркнул и аккуратно подтолкнул Майка к столу:  
— Садись давай. Это же благотворительный вечер, его смысл в том, чтобы тратить деньги. Заставь этих богачей раскошелиться.  
— Минимальная ставка — пять штук. А я все еще не Брюс Уэйн, — Майк виновато развел руками.  
— Я готов ссудить тебе нужную сумму. Вычту из твоей зарплаты, если продуешь. — Харви не глядя подписал протянутый расторопной официанткой чек и вручил его Майку.  
— Погоди, а ты разве не собираешься играть?  
— Во мне еще осталась капля жалости. Если мы оба сядем за стол, у них не останется и шанса.  
— Скажи лучше, что боишься мне проиграть, — заявил Майк, склонившись к уху Харви. — Или, — заметил уже громче, отстраняясь, — просто хочешь мной похвастать?  
Харви демонстративно закатил глаза и снова хлопнул его по спине.  
Наблюдая, как меняются игроки за столом, Харви чувствовал, что шампанское наконец начало давать эффект. Тело наполнилось легкостью, мысли чуть затуманились. Ему было хорошо и неожиданно спокойно — впервые за этот месяц. Харви не хотел признаваться, но Майк был прав: им хотелось похвастаться. Он понимал, что Майку не составит труда обставить всю эту публику, и даже если это было немного нечестно, Харви плевать хотел. Пусть щенок развлекается.  
Через сорок минут Майк дважды сорвал банк и выиграл почти двести тысяч долларов.  
— Опасный вы человек, мистер Росс, — покачал головой тот самый сенатор Кинг, пожимая Майку руку. — Харви стоило предупредить нас раньше.  
— Не имею привычки выкладывать все козыри сразу, — улыбнулся Харви.  
— Все дело в Связи, — недовольно протянул один из игроков. — Мистер Спектер известен своими покерными успехами, так что неудивительно, что его Пара их переняла.  
Говорившего звали Клинтон Уайт, и он был Отмеченным. Стоящая за его спиной жена сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу.  
— Главное, не перенять вместе с успехами любовь к гелю для волос, — расхохотался Майк, и Харви едва подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
И только пару мгновений спустя до него дошел смысл сказанного: Майк не стал отрицать Связь. И сам Харви тоже не возражал. Ему по-прежнему было спокойно, а значит, и черт с ней, со Связью. Здесь было столько Пар, что скрываться бессмысленно.  
Поднимаясь из-за стола, Майк запнулся за отогнутый угол ковра и рухнул бы, если б Харви не подхватил его за талию.  
— Кажется, шампанского тебе уже достаточно, — хмыкнул он, помогая Майку восстановить равновесие. Тот поспешно отстранился и зажмурился, когда их обоих ослепило вспышкой.  
— Эй! — Харви огляделся в поисках внезапного папарацци, но того и след простыл. Ладно, с этим они разберутся позже, тем более, что к ним уже подходила Аннет.  
— А вот и наши спасители! Как вам вечер, молодые люди?  
Харви заверил, что вечер прекрасный. И таким он оставался до самого конца. Харви нехотя признался сам себе, что наслаждается им — пустяковой болтовней с гостями, привычными пикировками с Майком, мимолетным флиртом с какой-то моделью и даже шампанским, которое он в общем-то не особо любил. Внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Донны, ехидно заметил, что вот так и выглядит отдых. Который себе должен позволять даже лучший адвокат Нью-Йорка.

Майк все-таки немного перебрал, смотрел осоловелыми глазами и говорил чуть громче обычного. Зрелище было даже забавное, и усаживая его в лимузин, Харви почти не жалел о том, что отклонил приглашение модели. Не возражал даже, когда Майк задремал и сполз по сидению, устраивая голову на его плече. Его рука расслабленно опустилась, коснувшись бедра Харви, и тот с удивлением заметил, что неизменных часов на Майке нет. Не до конца понимая, что делает, он аккуратно перевернул запястье и впервые увидел собственное Имя. Знакомый почерк, потемневшие бордовые буквы — словно сам расписался на руке необычными чернилами. Харви мягко обвел их большим пальцем — Майк вздрогнул, но не проснулся, лишь съехал по плечу так, что теперь практически утыкался носом в шею Харви. Чужое дыхание на коже было теплым и убаюкивающим, и Харви, бросив взгляд на светлеющее впереди небо, тоже прикрыл глаза.

***

Майк проснулся в постели один. Перевернулся, лениво фокусируясь на часах — те показывали половину одиннадцатого. Не так уж много он спал, учитывая, во сколько закончился прием. Вопреки ожиданиям, голова от выпитого шампанского не болела, желудок вяло урчал, требуя порцию кофе, а ноздри уловили аромат яичницы с беконом. Значит, Рейчел вчера не ушла. Майк улыбнулся и поднялся с постели.  
После душа жизнь заиграла совсем яркими красками. Насвистывая прилипчивый мотив, Майк вышел на кухню — и краски моментально выцвели. Рейчел ждала его хмурая, явно не выспавшаяся и, очевидно, очень злая.  
— Вот и настал мой черед быть бойфрендом-придурком, — попытался пошутить Майк. — Простишь меня?  
— Ты вернулся в половине пятого, и от твоего смокинга так разило одеколоном Харви, что его пришлось выставить на балкон.  
Майк смутился.  
— Да, я, видимо, отрубился в машине, и Харви пришлось поднимать меня сюда.  
Он и в самом деле плохо помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Он пил и действительно расслаблялся, позабыв о делах и проблемах, наблюдал краем глаза, как Харви кадрит какую-то брюнетку и размышлял, что будет чувствовать, когда Харви... ну, займется с ней сексом? От того «эксперимента», после которого Майка охватило дурацкое зудящее желание, он, сгорая со стыда, снимал напряжение прямо в офисном туалете. А ведь Харви ничего не делал, просто был возбужден. Почему-то. Что бы Майк почувствовал при полноценном сексе? Эта навязчивая мысль мешалась с пьяным туманом, и Майк только продолжал опрокидывать бокал за бокалом. Но Харви уехал не с брюнеткой, а с ним, и все, что было по пути домой, Майк не помнил вообще. Только знал, что ему было тепло, а потом Харви хлопал по плечу, уговаривая проснуться и дойти до квартиры.  
— Ты находишь это забавным? — Рейчел покачала головой. — Нам надо серьезно поговорить, Майк.  
Ничем хорошим подобные разговоры никогда не заканчивались. Интуиция вопила об опасности, но Майк лишь послушно уселся за стол.  
— Я много думала, — начала Рейчел, обхватив кружку с кофе ладонями, — у меня, знаешь ли, целая ночь была в распоряжении. И поняла, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Ты должен уйти из «Пирсон Хардман».  
Тишину, воцарившуюся в маленькой кухне после этих слов, можно было резать ножом — настолько твердой она была. Майк сглотнул, не веря своим ушам.  
— Что? Рейчел, ты...  
— Это единственный выход, Майк! Пойми, тебе кажется, что ты все контролируешь, но на деле это не так. Мы целовались, лежа в постели, строили планы на выходные, и вдруг ты вскочил, как ужаленный, и унесся в ночь, бормоча что-то про работу.  
— Я же рассказывал тебе: зов через Связь — не самая приятная штука, это нельзя игнорировать. Обычно Харви использует его только если дело срочное...  
— «Обычно»? — вскинулась Рейчел. — Сколько раз вы уже это делали, а? Проверяли Связь, экспериментировали? Вас обоих это забавляет, но в итоге вы только крепче привязываетесь друг к другу. Если ты останешься и продолжишь так дальше, ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Помолчав, Майк произнес беспомощно:  
— Рейчел, быть юристом — мечта всей моей жизни...  
— И ты им будешь! Я поговорю с отцом. Его фирма нанимает не только выпускников Гарварда, так что ты сможешь закончить любую другую юридическую школу.  
— А до тех пор обманывать его, как обманываю Джессику?  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я уверена, отец поймет, когда я все ему объясню. В конце концов, он ценит людей за знания, а не диплом.  
Она говорила с такой уверенностью, что если у Майка и была надежда, что она шутит, то сейчас она испарилась.  
— Это очень кардинальный шаг. То, что ты предлагаешь...  
— Мои родители — Пара, — отрезала Рейчел и замолчала.  
— Что? — Майк так и застыл с открытым ртом. — Ты никогда не говорила об этом...  
Рейчел невесело усмехнулась и подняла на него взгляд.  
— Ты не понимаешь, каково это — вырасти в семье Отмеченных. То, что для тебя всю жизнь было красивой легендой и чем-то очень далеким, я видела каждый день. Любовь, которую мои родители пронесли сквозь столько лет, преграды, которые преодолели... Я мечтала об Имени на своем запястье лет с трех, когда мама впервые рассказала о Связи. А когда встретила тебя, стала мечтать еще сильнее. Мечтать о том, что однажды увижу на твоем запястье Имя. И увидела — вот только не свое. Это очень больно, Майк.  
Майк потянулся, желая коснуться ее руки, и не решился.  
— Мне жаль, что тебе приходится переживать все это. Но ты знаешь, что я не хотел ни Связи, ни этого Имени. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
— Мать была помолвлена, когда на руке появилось Имя, — будто не услышав его, продолжала Рейчел. — Ее жених был старше, из хорошей уважаемой семьи, прилично зарабатывал. Они встречались два года. У отца не было ничего — он доучивался в вечерней юридической школе, а впереди маячила только перспектива практики в какой-то заштатной конторе. Вся мамина семья была против их отношений, ее даже пытались отослать во Францию. Но они с папой сбежали и поженились в Вегасе. Как в дурацких фильмах, правда? — Рейчел коротко рассмеялась — Неравный брак, да еще межрасовый. Даже сейчас на такое смотрят немного странно, а уж тридцать лет назад... Мамины родители не разговаривали с ней аж до моего рождения, когда поняли, что отказываться от папы она не намерена. Дела отца как раз пошли в гору... многие считают, что только благодаря Связи. Да и я так считаю — ради мамы он готов на все.  
Майк все-таки взял ее за руку.  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, Рейчел, но не надо переносить отношения твоих родителей на нас с Харви. У нас никогда не будет такой Связи — просто потому, что я этого не хочу. Мы оба.  
Рейчел слабо улыбнулась и высвободила руку.  
— Майк, поверь, я знаю, что делает с людьми Связь. Ты можешь не замечать ее, не осознавать, но она въедается в вас, с каждым днем все сильнее. И если мы хотим строить какие-то отношения, тебе придется держаться от Харви подальше. Иначе никак.  
— Я могу перевестись. Уйти под начало Луиса, например.  
— Брось, Харви не делится своими игрушками, а вся фирма знает, что ты — его протеже. Он в жизни не отдаст тебя Луису. Да и что будет, когда Луис узнает про Имя? Он сживет со свету всех нас. Нет, Майк, — подытожила Рейчел твердо. — Увольнение — единственный выход. Мне неприятно ставить тебе ультиматумы, но я так больше не могу. Если ты меня любишь — уходи. Я поддержу тебя, буду рядом, но уйти ты должен как можно скорее.  
Майк сидел, придавленный ее словами, и страстно хотел отмотать назад этот чертов месяц.  
В его жизни было только две постоянных составляющих, без которых он не хотел жить: Рейчел и работа с Харви, и теперь одна из них предлагала отказаться от другой.  
Кажется, сегодня звезды не благоволили счастливчику Майку.

***

— Без двух восемь. Ты что, заболел? — вместо приветствия произнес Харви, когда Майк вошел в его кабинет. На нем был светло-серый костюм, в тон пасмурному дню, и темно-синий галстук — Майк цеплялся взглядом за детали, не зная, как начать.  
— Харви, нам нужно поговорить.  
— О том, что твой галстук снова неприлично узкий и в общество нормальных людей тебя нельзя выпускать?  
Майк невольно закатил глаза, не настроенный на привычную пикировку.  
— Я серьезно.  
— Вижу. — Харви наконец оторвался от ноутбука и посмотрел прямо Майку в глаза. — Я на нервах с самого утра, и нервы эти явно не мои. Так что выкладывай.  
Майк задержал дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, и выпалил:  
— Я ухожу. Увольняюсь из «Пирсон Хардман».  
— Нет, ты точно заболел. Воспаление мозга?  
— Мне сейчас не до шуток. Вот заявление. — Он протянул Харви документ — стандартный бланк, который накануне переписывал четыре раза.  
Харви просмотрел, хмурясь — со своего места Майку было видно, как заиграли желваки на скулах.  
— Майк, ты... какого хрена вообще? Что ты себе удумал?  
— Это взвешенное решение, и я не обязан перед тобой объясняться.  
— Да черта с два! — Харви вскочил, бросая заявление на стол. — Это я дал тебе работу и я рискую своей шкурой из-за тебя, ты не можешь не объясниться.  
— Вот именно, Харви, — слабо улыбнулся Майк. — Ты рискуешь. Рейчел, Донна, Джессика. Вся фирма. Потому что наняли мошенника. Я не хочу больше никого обманывать.  
— Тебя это целый год не заботило, почему именно сейчас?  
— Повзрослел? — Майк пожал плечами. — Ты знаешь, как сильно я хотел быть юристом. Но это... — Он обвел кабинет взглядом. — Я не хочу строить карьеру на обмане и мошенничестве.  
— А по-моему, ты лжешь, — понизив голос, Харви шагнул ближе. Майк с трудом заставил себя оставаться на месте. — Ты не поэтому хочешь уйти. Просто Рейчел не нравится наша Связь, так ведь?  
Майк резко выдохнул и решил, что нет смысла увиливать.  
— И это тоже. Рейчел права — она мешает нам троим, и дальше будет только хуже. Я не хочу мешать работу и личную жизнь.  
— Ты просто выбираешь самый легкий путь, как тогда, с Гарвардом. Предпочитаешь отступить, а не решать проблему.  
— Не надо, Харви, — Майк сглотнул, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается злость. — Ты понятия не имеешь, чего мне это стоило.  
— Да? — Харви шагнул еще ближе и схватил его за запястье. Кожа под пальцами вспыхнула, как от огня, и дышать стало в разы тяжелее. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не боишься однажды утром проснуться и понять, что поддался Связи. Скажи, что действительно хочешь уйти.  
Майк почти задыхался, теряясь в ощущениях — от прикосновения ладони, от опасно низкого голоса, от собственной крови, молоточками бьющей в висках. Харви был близко, так близко, что Майк видел свое отражение в его глазах. А в следующее мгновение Харви положил тяжелую руку ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Это было мало похоже на нормальный поцелуй — Харви жестко, даже зло сминал губы, толкался языком в рот, и Майк, не ожидавший такого напора, послушно открылся навстречу. Вокруг словно взорвался десяток шумовых гранат — Майка ослепило, оглушило, подкосились колени и, чтобы не упасть, он изо всех сил ухватился за Харви. Тот убрал руку с запястья, переместил на талию и крепче прижал к себе. Майк чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и в то же время свободным, как никогда. Его будто выжигало изнутри, он умирал, чтобы родиться заново, как сверхновая. Никто не целовал его так, и еще никогда Майк так страстно не желал, чтобы время замерло. Он вздрогнул и застонал, когда Харви прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и тут же зализал место укуса. А потом Харви вдруг отстранился, не выпуская его из рук, и Майк, все еще видевший разноцветные круги перед глазами, повернул голову — как раз чтобы увидеть, как из рук Рейчел выпадают папки с файлами, и сама она убегает прочь.  
— Господи...  
Реальностью шибануло словно пыльным мешком по голове. Майк вывернулся из объятий и бросился вслед за Рейчел. Губы еще горели от чужих поцелуев, сердце бешено колотилось, в голове билась ужасная мысль о том, что же он наделал.  
— Рейчел, стой! — Майк догнал ее только в конце коридора, схватил за локоть, вынуждая повернуться к себе. — Это не то, что ты думаешь...  
— Не трогай меня! — она вывернулась, даже не пытаясь скрыть злые слезы. — Видела я, как ты сопротивляешься Связи. Господи, какая же я дура...  
— Ты все неправильно понимаешь. Я сказал Харви, что ухожу, он разозлился и... Я не знаю, зачем он это сделал!  
— Хватит врать самому себе, Майк! Ты прекрасно знаешь, зачем он делает все, связанное с тобой. Принял на работу, постоянно прикрывает, теперь это... Открой наконец глаза! Видел бы ты себя со стороны только что... — Она всхлипнула, размазывая слезы по лицу.  
— Рейчел...  
— Я поверила тебе. Я так надеялась, что мы сможем...  
— И мы сможем! — Майк схватил ее за плечи. — Этого никогда не повторится, я клянусь тебе. Я уйду, и все будет как раньше.  
— Да ничего уже не будет! Как ты не понимаешь... Это — конец. Всё. Харви победил.  
Мимо шли стажеры, и Рейчел отстранилась, беря себя в руки.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Между мной и Харви ничего нет.  
— Ты даже часы перестал носить, — усмехнулась Рейчел, и Майк только сейчас понял, что она права. Часы он снял еще перед приемом у Берналей, и с тех пор ни разу о них не вспомнил.  
— Не делай этого, — попросил он. — Сейчас ты на взводе, давай оба остынем и позже поговорим.  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Все, что нужно, я уже увидела. — Рейчел вызвала лифт. — И не приближайся ко мне, Майк, иначе я скажу Джессике, что ты меня домогаешься. За это увольняют в два счета.  
Она юркнула в лифт, и когда двери закрылись, Майк изо всех сил саданул по ним кулаком.  
— Майк. — Позади возник Харви — растерянный и даже немного смущенный. Майк обязательно бы удивился этому, не будь ему так тошно. — Мне жаль...  
— Не сейчас, Харви, — оборвал Майк, подняв вверх ладонь. — Извини, но я не хочу пока тебя видеть.  
Он ушел прочь так стремительно, что будь пиджак на нем расстегнут, его полы развевались бы позади.

Майк не мог найти себе места. В кубике, в буфете, в библиотеке — везде сновали люди, мешая сосредоточиться. Мысли вертелись по кругу — разговор в кабинете, поцелуй, разрыв с Рейчел. Дурацкое Имя — Майк почти свыкся, сроднился с ним, а теперь оно разрушало его жизнь каждой бордовой буквой. В порыве гнева он отыскал аптечку и, выудив из нее пластырь, накрепко залепил все запястье. Выглядело так, будто он неудачно порезал вены, но Майку было все равно. Сейчас ему хотелось только забыть обо всем, что касалось Связи.  
Но забыть не получалось. Дурацкая память в красках проигрывала поцелуй — каждую секунду, каждое касание. Майка бросало в жар, ему казалось, он сходит с ума, хотелось засунуть голову под холодный душ.  
Он не знал, как все это распутать.

Харви пришел через два дня, когда Майк пытался забыться, по уши закопавшись в документы архива.  
— Долго ты еще будешь от меня бегать?  
Майк покачал головой.  
— У тебя сейчас три активных дела, справишься как-нибудь сам. Я поработаю над задачами Луиса до тех пор, пока не уволюсь.  
— Не мели ерунды. Куда ты пойдешь, снова колесить по городу курьером?  
— Это моя проблема, Харви. Что-нибудь придумаю. Но в этой фирме я не останусь.  
— Если все дело в поцелуе, то... забудь. Я не знаю, зачем это сделал.  
— Не только в нем. Эта Связь... Она разрушила мою жизнь. Рейчел меня ненавидит, а ты ведешь себя, как эгоистичный мудак.  
— Это я мудак? — Харви оскалился. — Майк, ты ответил на поцелуй, и если ты думаешь, что это ничего не значит — ты врешь самому себе.  
— Конечно, значит. Это значит, что я идиот и обидел любимую девушку.  
— Майк, послушай...  
— Нет, это ты послушай! — резко оборвал его Майк, вскакивая с кресла. — Я в любом случае уволюсь, Джессика приняла мое заявление. Ты можешь и дальше меня доставать, превратив следующие две недели моей жизни в ад, или же хоть раз побудешь нормальным человеком и просто оставишь меня в покое.  
— Это не поможет, — Харви кивнул на пластырь, опоясывающий его запястье. — Связь нельзя разорвать.  
— К сожалению, я знаю. Но ее можно свести на нет и, поверь, я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать это.  
Он снова уткнулся в документы, показывая, что разговор окончен. Через пару мгновений Харви все-таки ушел, и Майк швырнул в стену маркер, пытаясь успокоиться. Даже дышать было тяжело — внутри что-то скручивалось, схлопывалось и сжималось в одну точку. В этот момент он ненавидел не только Харви с его поцелуем и Связь, но и самого себя.

***

Зарядили дожди, и настроение Харви было под стать погоде — такое же мрачное и злое. Разом вдруг навалилась куча дел, с которыми он не успевал справляться, а безмозглый Джастин, навязанный Луисом ему в помощники на время, пока у них с Майком «разногласия», ни черта не помогал. Почти никто в фирме не догадывался, что Джессика приняла заявление Майка, и тот дорабатывает последние две недели. Харви не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы он прекратил строить из себя обиженного или просто побыстрее ушел. Потому что сталкиваться с ним и делать вид, что они друг друга не знают, было очень странно. Харви все еще по привычке тянулся к нему мысленно, но будто натыкался на стену — он чувствовал Майка словно через пласт воды или слой ваты. Майк же при встрече говорил сухо и исключительно по делу.  
— Ты злишься не на него, а на себя, — заметила как-то Донна. У Харви было благодушное настроение (убить хотелось всего пару человек, а не сотню, как в последнее время), поэтому он только красноречиво поднял брови.  
— Мне нет дела до Майка.  
— И это говорит человек, упрекавший Майка в том, что он пасует перед проблемами, — Донна закатила глаза.  
— Когда-нибудь я все же отключу твой интерком.  
— Ага, как и предыдущие пять тысяч раз. Не увиливай, Харви. Ты злишься, потому что не можешь разобраться в собственных чувствах. Почему ты его поцеловал?  
Харви мрачно вздохнул.  
— Инстинкты? Не знаю, Донна. Это в любом случае была ошибка.  
— Это Связь, — она многозначительно подняла вверх палец. — Глупо отрицать ее после того шоу, что вы устроили в кабинете.  
— Как видишь, у Майка неплохо получается.  
— А ты и рад подыграть? Он растерян не меньше тебя. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы он уходил, вам нужно поговорить.  
Харви и сам не знал, чего хочет. Поэтому когда Джессика предложила слетать в командировку в Вашингтон, Харви не отказался. Мелкие дела можно было спихнуть младшим помощникам, а Харви очень хотел развеяться. Например, сходить на хоккей — «Кэпиталз» как раз должны принимать у себя питсбургских «Пингвинов» [4].  
Уже сидя в самолете, он подумал, что командировка скорее похожа на бегство, чем на решение проблемы, но рядом не было Донны, чтобы прямо сказать об этом.

Харви разобрался с делами за несколько часов. В Вашингтоне было сухо и ветрено; подняв ворот пальто, он прошелся немного по парку, поужинал в одиночестве. Было не по себе. Харви год не брал отпуск и почти столько же не был один... Майк постоянно ошивался рядом, его было слишком много и не то чтобы Харви возражал. Такое положение дел казалось правильным — задолго до Связи. Он даже замер, огорошенный осознанием. Когда из странного талантливого паренька Майк стал... кем? Приятелем? Другом? Харви привычно потянулся к запястью, но остановил себя — с тех пор, как Майк начал заклеивать свое пластырем, он то ли стал менее восприимчивым, то ли просто делал вид — Харви не хотел разбираться. Майк более чем ясно дал понять, что намерен делать, а со своими эмоциями он как-нибудь сам справится.  
Вечер он закончил покупкой билетов на завтрашний матч и бокалом отличного виски в отельном лобби.

— Мамочка, не надо, пожалуйста, не уходи! — Голос звучал едва слышно, Харви устал повторять одну и ту же фразу раз за разом, ведь мама должна была услышать и так, должна же?  
Маркус рядом мог только беспомощно всхлипывать и цепляться за руку Харви. Мама собирала вещи и закрывала чемодан за чемоданом. В большом доме без ее вещей становилось пусто.  
— Простите, мальчики, но так будет лучше. — Мама потрепала Харви по голове, чмокнула Маркуса в щеку и пошла к дверям.  
— Пожалуйста, не бросай нас! — закричал наконец Харви, бросаясь вслед за ней, но мама уже ушла, и в мире больше никого не осталось.

Харви проснулся в холодном поту и с бешено стучащим сердцем. Часы показывали половину пятого утра. Давненько ему не снились кошмары... Он сел, с удивлением отмечая, что влага на ресницах — не пот, а слезы. Ощущение ото сна было отвратительное — тоскливое, давящее, будто и правда из жизни ушла вся радость. Харви налил себе воды и прошел к окну. Было одиноко и пусто — он поежился в прохладе номера. Странный сон. Его мать хоть и была не слишком хорошим человеком, но любила их с Маркусом и не бросала вот так просто, еще и в детстве. Харви допил воду и задумчиво посмотрел на Имя, которое медленно наливалось краснотой.  
Значит, это Майку плохо, одиноко, и пусто так, что хочется выть. После стольких дней «тишины в эфире» было настолько здорово снова его чувствовать, что Харви радовался и этим ужасным ощущениям. Майку снится кошмар? Или что-то случилось? Впрочем, случись что, Харви бы уже сообщили. Он покосился на телефон, раздумывая, не позвонить ли самому, но вовремя остановился. Нечего выдергивать Майка из постели или чем он там занимался.  
Харви вернулся в кровать и проворочался остаток ночи, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть. Холод одиночества и снедающей изнутри тоски никуда не делся, так что Харви почти обрадовался, когда в семь утра позвонила Донна.  
— Что случилось? — без долгих приветствий спросил он.  
Донна на том конце была явно расстроена.  
— Майк...  
— Что с Майком? — Сердце предательски сжалось.  
— Его бабушка умерла вчера вечером.  
Харви тяжело вздохнул. Эдит Росс была единственной родственницей Майка, самым близким ему человеком. Леденящее одиночество схлынуло, отделяясь от собственных ощущений Харви, Майк снова пульсировал яркой точкой перед глазами, и ему было плохо. Так, как никогда еще не было.  
— Донна, закажи билет на ближайший рейс в Нью-Йорк. Я возвращаюсь.  
— Уже сделано, Харви, — мягко сказала она.  
— Я говорил, что ты лучшая?  
— Слишком мало раз, чтобы я это запомнила.  
Харви повесил трубку и отправился в душ, отметив про себя, что вчера так и не стал разбирать чемодан.

В маленькой церквушке собралось много народу. Харви обнаружил Майка у одной из опорных колонн — тот стоял, прислонившись к ней спиной. Бледный, осунувшийся — вряд ли он спал больше пары часов.  
— Мне очень жаль, Майк. — Харви протянул руку, и тот, поколебавшись, пожал ее. — Я знаю, как вы были близки.  
— Спасибо. — Майк снова прикрыл глаза. Толпа вокруг негромко гудела, на них поглядывали, и Харви все же спросил:  
— В чем дело?  
— Я должен говорить речь, но я просто... не могу.  
— Тебе сейчас тяжело, я понимаю, но если ты не выйдешь туда и ничего не скажешь, то больше просто некому.  
Майк открыл глаза:  
— Все эти люди даже не знали ее.  
— А это речь не для них. Ты говоришь для себя.  
— Больше никого не осталось, — тихо сказал Майк.  
— Это неправда.  
Харви не хотел ни на что намекать, но Майк дернулся к запястью и нахмурился, остановившись.  
— Ты справишься. Обещаю, после этого тебе будет намного лучше. Или в сто раз хуже.  
У Майка вырвался смешок, и он наконец улыбнулся.  
— Давай, — Харви хлопнул его по плечу и пошел к Донне, занявшей им места. Рейчел, как ни странно, не было видно, как он ни оглядывался.  
Майк говорил о бабушке, вспоминал ночь смерти своих родителей, и у Харви щемило сердце. На похоронах собственного отца он держался, утешая Маркуса, держался по дороге домой, а потом пил в компании Донны до самого утра. Пусть с матерью он не общался, но у него оставался брат. У Майка же не было больше никого. В какой-то момент он запнулся, сдерживая слезы, и Харви аккуратно накрыл Имя пальцами, помассировал, стараясь передать немного спокойствия. Кажется, помогло — Майк слабо улыбнулся и продолжил. Харви так и не убрал ладонь.  
Накрыло его уже на кладбище. Стоя совсем рядом, Харви плечом чувствовал, как Майк мелко дрожит и до побелевших костяшек сжимает пальцы. Гроб опускали в могилу, и Харви не выдержал, приобнял Майка за плечи, привлекая к себе, и взял за руку. Судя по тому, как каменная спина в момент расслабилась, он делал все правильно. Запястье охватило теплом, Харви с нажимом провел между лопатками и замер, когда Майк обнял его в ответ. Поверх его макушки Харви увидел Рейчел, которая наблюдала за ними, закусив губу. Когда он собирался сказать об этом Майку, она молча развернулась и ушла.

— Давай, приятель, просыпайся. — Харви аккуратно тронул Майка за локоть, и тот вздрогнул, открывая глаза.  
— Мы приехали домой?  
— Ко мне. Переночуешь сегодня здесь.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Майк, — мне нужно... там же обед...  
— Я все уладил. Донна проследит, чтобы с кейтерингом расплатились, а гостей развезли по домам. Пойдем.  
— Ладно. — Майк позволил вытащить себя из машины и покачнулся, потеряв равновесие. — Ч-черт, как все кружится-то...  
Он был пьян: немного виски на голодный желудок и море усталости — он начал засыпать прямо на поминальном обеде.  
— Увози его, — кивнула Донна. — Я разберусь с остальным.  
Харви поцеловал ее в щеку, в который раз возблагодарив небеса за такого друга.

От душа Майк отказался, завалился на кровать в гостевой спальне прямо в одежде. Харви со вздохом стащил с него ботинки и перевернул, выдергивая покрывало.  
— Харви... — Майк потащил его за руку, заставив присесть рядом. — Спасибо за все. Я...  
Он замолчал, закусив губу. Его глаза блестели в полумраке спальни, он хрипло дышал, и Харви не выдержал — провел ладонью по щеке.  
— Спи, Майк.  
Тот мотнул головой и вдруг подался вперед, неловко ткнулся губами в скулу Харви и разочарованно выдохнул. Харви аккуратно приподнял его за подбородок и мягко поцеловал сам.  
Этот поцелуй совсем не походил на первый. Не было ни страсти, ни сжигающей злости, Харви не пытался доминировать — просто целовал, мягко и ласково, успокаивающе. Майк отвечал охотно, жмурился и цеплялся за его плечи изо всех сил. Харви снова первым разорвал поцелуй.  
— Спи.  
На сей раз Майк послушно улегся, так и не отпустив его руки. Заснул он, кажется, прямо в процессе. Кое-как сбросив собственную обувь, Харви улегся рядом, накрыл их обоих покрывалом и провалился в сон.  
Этой ночью кошмарам не было места.

***

В постели Харви было тепло. Проснувшись, Майк свернулся клубком и несколько минут просто лежал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, насквозь пропахшую одеколоном Харви. Кровать была такая огромная, что он едва ли занимал ее половину — целый островок спокойствия среди хаоса последних дней. Стоит выбраться отсюда, и навалится все разом — смерть бабушки, расставание с Рейчел, размолвка с Харви... который всю ночь спал рядом, держа его за руку. Майк почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска, и еще глубже зарылся в подушку.  
Вчера был странный день, который он бы не пережил, если бы не Харви. Майк помнил, как позорно опьянел от нескольких стаканов виски, как его душили эмоции — боль потери и одиночество, сменившиеся спокойствием и благодарностью. Помнил он и как полез целоваться — глупо и по-детски, и каким терпеливым был с ним Харви.  
К тому времени, как Майк все же выбрался из покрывала и пошел в душ, он окончательно запутался в собственных чувствах.

Харви завтракал на кухне, уже полностью готовый к выходу.  
— Черт. — Майк только сейчас заметил, что часы показывали половину девятого — он безбожно опаздывал на работу. — Дай мне пять минут, и я соберусь.  
— Куда? — удивился Харви. — У тебя сегодня выходной.  
— Но ты...  
— А меня ждет Джессика. Раз уж я все равно вернулся из командировки.  
Майк присел за стол, потянулся к кофейнику. Вздохнул неловко, не зная, с чего начать.  
— Спасибо за вчерашнее. Ты не обязан был приезжать, но... спасибо. И прости, я, кажется, вел себя по-дурацки.  
— Не больше, чем обычно, — хмыкнул Харви, но тут же посерьезнел: — Станет легче, поверь. Должно пройти время.  
Майк кивнул, размешивая сахар.  
— Рейчел вчера приходила, — ровно сказал Харви. — На кладбище.  
— Вот как.  
Майк не знал, как на это реагировать. Внутри что-то дернулось — и успокоилось, убаюканное присутствием Харви. Почему Рейчел не пришла сразу? Почему не подошла на церемонии? Он мог придумать десяток оправданий, но ни одно из них не казалось убедительным — Харви приехать не помешала даже командировка. Майк поперхнулся от внезапного понимания: он их сравнивает. Очень стараясь не покраснеть, он уткнулся в чашку.  
— Мне пора. Квартира в твоем распоряжении, в холодильнике есть пицца. — Харви надел пиджак. — Разберешься, я думаю.  
Он уходил, а Майк был слишком поглощен собственными мыслями, чтобы удивиться внезапно оказанному доверию.

Без Харви в огромном пентхаусе было пусто. Майк позавтракал, побродил бесцельно по комнатам и в итоге вернулся в гостевую спальню. Включил ноутбук, чтобы проверить рабочую почту — и, помимо ожидаемых документов, обнаружил в ящике письмо от Аннет.  
«Официальные фото будут позже, — писала она, — но я нашла один милый снимок, который вам наверняка понравится».  
На прикрепленной фотографии был запечатлен тот самый момент, когда Майк едва не шлепнулся на пол, вставая из-за покерного стола. В статике все выглядело так, будто они с Харви обнимаются — тот придерживал его за талию, а Майк смотрел на него благоговейно и с приоткрытым ртом.  
Будто влюбленный юнец.  
Майк облизнул пересохшие губы и скосил глаза на запястье. Он содрал пластырь с Имени в день смерти бабушки, когда выносить тоску и одиночество не было уже никаких сил, и теперь постоянно ловил себя на желании прикоснуться к буквам, уловить мысленный «канал», почувствовать Харви рядом.  
Быть с ним рядом.  
Майк изо всех сил гнал прочь мысль, которую давным-давно следовало бы признать.

***

Майк столкнулся с Рейчел в буквальном смысле — у лифта. Неловко извинился и принялся подбирать рассыпавшиеся бумаги.  
— Что это? — Майк прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть смутно знакомую печать на одном из бланков. Рейчел поспешно выхватила листок у него из рук, но он все равно вспомнил, где видел раньше эту затейливую взяь. — Колумбийский университет?  
Рейчел помедлила, но все же ответила:  
— Письмо. О моем зачислении на юридический факультет.  
— Поздравляю! — улыбнулся Майк и тут же запнулся: — Погоди. А как же Гарвард?  
Рейчел пожала плечами.  
— Мне надоело ждать, пока меня туда примут. Отец прав — жизнь идет мимо, а я все еще не юрист.  
— Но ведь это значит...  
— Что я не смогу работать в «Пирсон Хардман», да. Так будет лучше.  
— Ты же обожаешь эту фирму, — не веря своим ушам, сказал Майк. — Ты мечтала здесь работать.  
— Мечты могут меняться, Майк. Точнее даже, они должны меняться.  
— Если это из-за меня, то не стоит. Я серьезно, Рейчел. Я ухожу через пару дней, тебе не обязательно...  
— Черт, Майк, не все в этом мире вертится вокруг тебя! — закатила глаза Рейчел. — Я уже все решила. И, кстати, Джессика не подписала твое заявление.  
— Что? — опешил Майк. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что это я ее попросила. — Во взгляде Рейчел появился вызов. — Вкратце объяснила ситуацию, и она согласилась, что ты поступаешь глупо.  
— Зачем? Я ведь сделал тебе больно. Думал, ты не хочешь меня здесь видеть.  
Рейчел устало выдохнула:  
— Я обижена на тебя, но я никогда не желала тебе зла. Твой уход ничего бы не решил. Мой — решит. А эта фирма — твой шанс. Ты хороший юрист, не теряй время на самобичевание.  
— Я мошенник, а не юрист.  
— Ты — Отмеченный. Это многое меняет.  
Майк смотрел на нее, делившую с ним заботы и радости, работу и постель, а горло душило от невысказанных эмоций. Благодарность и тепло, но больше всего — облегчение от того, что можно было остаться. До сих пор Майк не осознавал, насколько сильно не хочет уходить. — Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь? — тихо сказал он, и Рейчел закусила губу.  
— Только у этой любви не было никаких шансов против Связи.  
Она горько усмехнулась и шагнула обратно к лифту.  
— Рейчел, спасибо! — крикнул Майк ей вдогонку.  
— Джессику благодари.

Харви нашел его сам — ворвался в архив, где Майк обитал последние дни, и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.  
— В чем дело? — удивился он. Харви был взволнован, и Майк не мог понять, почему.  
— Не уходи, — просто сказал тот. — Можешь перевестись к Луису, можешь избегать меня, сколько душе угодно, но оставайся в «Пирсон Хардман». Здесь твое место.  
Брови Майка поползли вверх.  
— Погоди, разве Джессика тебе не сказала?  
— О чем? — нахмурился Харви.  
Майк чувствовал, что он не лжет. Выходит, действительно не знает. И пришел, чтобы остановить. Майк едва успел сдержать улыбку.  
— Это не причина остаться.  
Харви смотрел на него, тяжело и пристально, и с каждой секундой молчания у Майка все сильнее колотилось сердце.  
— Ты нужен _мне_.

Харви держал его за руку все время, пока они ехали из офиса. Поглаживал большим пальцем ладонь и костяшки, а Майка бросало в жар от каждого прикосновения. Он постоянно облизывал пересохшие губы, отчего они сохли еще сильнее, и очень старался не ерзать на сидении.  
Но чем ближе они подъезжали к дому Харви, тем меньше становилась решительность. Когда Харви провел его в свой пентхаус и щелкнул замок на двери, внутри у Майка все оборвалось. Колени ослабели, будто превратившись в желе — он беспомощно наблюдал, как Харви снимает пиджак, проходит к барной стойке и достает виски.  
— Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
Майк замотал головой, не имея сил ответить нормально. В горле пересохло, а в мыслях панически бился вопрос, зачем он сюда пришел? Он не готов. Ему не страшно, просто все слишком быстро и...  
— Иди ко мне, — тихо и спокойно сказал Харви.  
Майк вздрогнул, поднимая глаза, и провалился в темный взгляд Харви. Как завороженный, прошел вперед, на ходу стягивая пиджак и распуская врезающийся в шею галстук. Подошел почти вплотную — так, что мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от Харви, и слышать его запах. Харви смотрел на него — долго, не моргая, а затем аккуратно взял за руку, расстегнул манжет рубашки и прижался губами к Имени.  
Майк обожгло огнем, он дернулся, выгибаясь, и Харви подхватил его за талию, помогая удержать равновесие.  
— Давно хотел это сделать, — улыбнулся он.  
— Господи боже, — прошептал Майк. — Сделай так еще раз.  
И Харви сделал — обвел языком каждую букву собственного Имени, прикусил тонкую кожу на запястье, сорвав с губ Майка предательский стон. Словно Харви не кожи касался — а сразу сердца, извлеченного из груди. Сладко, головокружительно и болезненно хорошо.  
Майк пропустил момент, когда Харви оставил в покое его запястье и крепко обнял, увлекая в поцелуй. Целовал мягко, почти нежно, и Майка вело от этого тепла, от того, как сладко слабеет тело, и как надежно держат руки. Не выдержав томительной ласки, он удвоил напор, мстительно укусил Харви за губу и айкнул, когда тот отвесил шлепок по заднице. А в следующий момент звякнул ремень на брюках, Харви вытянул его рубашку из-за пояса и коснулся наконец разгоряченной кожи.  
Это было еще круче, чем Майк представлял. Большие твердые ладони прошлись по напрягшемуся животу, погладили по груди, прихватив соски, и Майк подавился собственным стоном. Хотелось сделать с Харви то же самое, избавить от одежы и почувствовать всем телом.  
— Снимай, — прохрипел тот, когда Майк оставил смачный засос на его шее.  
— Я же гость, — заявил он. — Твоя обязанность меня обхаживать.  
— Допрыгаешься, щенок, — хмыкнул Харви. — Руки.  
Он не стал тратить время на расстегивание бесчисленных пуговиц — дернул рубашку через голову, таким же неуловимым движением спустил брюки, и через мгновение Майк обнаружил себя в одном белье. Харви шагнул назад, чуть склонил голову, разглядывая Майка, и тот залился краской, борясь с мучительным желанием прикрыть выпуклость под боксерами.  
— Идем, — коротко скомандовал Харви и потянул Майка за собой.  
Кровать в его спальне оказалась еще более огромной, чем в гостевой, Майк охнул, когда Харви опрокинул его на свежие простыни, навалился сверху, раздвигая коленом ноги, и принялся целовать — жестко, быстро, не давая времени толком ответить. Майк терялся в ощущениях, цеплялся пальцами за волосы и плечи Харви, пока тот покрывал поцелуями его грудь и живот. Когда он накрыл ладонью его член через ткань белья, Майк все-таки запротестовал.  
— Подожди-подожди, Харви. Стой.  
Тот послушно замер, подняв поплывший, голодный взгляд.  
— Что такое?  
«У меня никогда не было с парнями», «Я не знаю, что делать», «Я так хочу тебя, что готов кончить прямо сейчас, и мне страшно от этого желания».  
— Разденься, — в итоге попросил он. — Пожалуйста.  
Харви хмыкнул и соскользнул с кровати. Приподнявшись на локтях, Майк смотрел, как он избавляется от рубашки и брюк, и прикипел взглядом к светлой коже, усыпанной родинками. Сразу захотелось обвести их языком, попробовать на вкус. Не церемонясь, Харви стянул и боксеры, обнажая крупный красивый член. Не выдержав, Майк облизал губы. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, и он, не сдержавшись, спросил:  
— Ты когда-нибудь?..  
Он не закончил, но Харви и так понял. Склонился над ним, горячо выдохнул в шею:  
— Это важно?  
Нет. Неважно. Абсолютно неважно, потому что Харви стянул с него белье, их члены наконец соприкоснулись, и Майка накрыло очередной волной возбуждения. Он обнял Харви, увлекая в поцелуй, и будто с цепи сорвался — гладил и трогал везде, куда мог дотянуться, царапал лопатки. Хотелось быть ближе, еще ближе, врасти Харви под кожу и раствориться там. Майк испугался этой мысли, но тут же забыл о ней, потому что Харви плавным движеним съехал вниз и взял у него в рот. Майка выгнуло на кровати, он застонал, проваливаясь в безумие. Это был не самый умелый минет в его жизни, но одно осознание, что делает его именно Харви, заставляло балансировать на грани оргазма. Он толкался в горячий влажный рот, запястье горело, и Майк плыл от ощущений — своих и чужих.  
Харви нравилось это. Он хотел Майка. Не просто оттрахать, но сделать своим. Майку пришлось остановить его, чтобы позорно не спустить в ту самую секунду.  
Майк потянул его наверх, поцеловал, слизывая с губ собственный вкус.  
— Я хочу не так, — сказал тихо и залился краской.  
Харви скатился с него, загремел ящиком тумбочки, и бросил на постель тюбик со смазкой.  
— Да ты, оказывается, оптимист.  
— Надейся, — фыркнул Харви. — Всего лишь набор джентльмена. Тебя еще учить и учить.  
Он сунул подушку Майку под поясницу, щедро выдавил прозрачную жидкость и легко огладил прохладными пальцами вход.  
— Смотри на меня, — сказал Харви и плавно проник внутрь.  
Майк дернулся, выгибаясь на постели, зашипел от непривычных ощущений. Больно не было — изнутри распирало, давило на стенки, оглаживало. Харви толкнулся глубже — и потянул назад, еще и еще, и Майк недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Ждешь, что будет неприятно? — поинтересовался Харви.  
— А разве... нет?  
— Да — если у того, кто тебя растягивает, нет опыта и мозгов.  
— А ты, значит, опытный. — Харви согнул палец внутри, задевая чувствительную точку, и Майк сорванно охнул. — И у-у-умный... черт!  
— Я — твоя Пара, — просто ответил Харви, будто это объясняло все.  
И оно действительно объясняло. Иначе почему Майк комкал в руках простынь, перемежая стоны со всхлипами, почему сам насаживался на пальцы, не смея отвести взгляда от Харви — тяжело дышащего, с крепко стоящим членом, абсолютно открытого? Майк никогда не видел его таким и сейчас, заглянув в самую душу, хотел остаться там навсегда.  
Когда выносить изнывающую ласку не было уже никаких сил, Майк выдохнул:  
— Пожалуйста...  
Харви убрал пальцы, оставив ему странное чувство опустошения, быстро смазал себя и вошел — единым слитным движением. Майк распахнул глаза, открыл рот в беззвучном крике и замер, вцепившись в плечи Харви. Но тот не дал времени привыкнуть — начал двигаться, сразу быстро, глубоко, выбивая, выжигая изнутри все лишнее — сомнения, страх, недосказанность. Больше не было своих и чужих эмоций, были общие — одна волна, которая накрывала их обоих.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Харви над ухом. — Блядь, кажется, я действительно...  
Майк прервал его поцелуем, не давая договорить, осознать — время признаний еще придет, они еще все успеют.  
— Я сейчас... — Харви попытался отстраниться, но Майк не дал — обхватил ногами, прижал к себе крепче, сильнее — и почувствовал, как тот содрогается, кончая. Изливаясь прямо в него. Майку хватило нескольких движений широкой ладони Харви по собственному члену, чтобы кончить вслед за ним.  
— Ты в порядке? — Харви обессиленно повалился рядом, вытер вспотевший лоб.  
Майк не ответил — нашел правую руку Харви и переплел с ним пальцы так, чтобы их Имена соприкасались. По телу прошла очередная жаркая дрожь, и Майк улыбнулся.  
Связь была крепкой, как никогда. И говорить ничего не требовалось.  
Харви смотрел на него из-под прикрытых век — сонно, но спокойно и сыто. Внутри разливалось уютное тепло, и Майк решил, что все остальное может подождать до утра. Неловкие разговоры, внезапное признание и что там еще полагается после крышесносного секса.  
А пока можно было уютно свернуться под боком Харви и впервые за долгое время абсолютно безмятежно заснуть.

ЭПИЛОГ

_Два месяца спустя_

— Харви очень сожалеет, что не смог сегодня прийти. Его рейс задержали, так что он вернется только под утро. — Майк поцеловал Аннет в щеку и прошел вслед за ней на веранду, где их дожидался сервированный к полднику стол.  
— Ничего страшного, мы все равно совсем скоро увидимся. — Аннет отпустила прислугу и принялась разливать чай по чашкам. — Как он вообще?  
— Немного раздражен, — Майк прислушался к себе и для верности накрыл запястье рукой. — В аэропорту скучно, а планшет разряжен. Ел давно, поэтому наверняка голоден и даже на расстоянии мне завидует.  
— Ваша Связь крепнет, — улыбнулась Аннет. — Справляетесь?  
Майк пожал плечами.  
— С Харви сложно строить отношения. Он резкий, вспыльчивый, заносчивый засранец, думающий, что знает все лучше всех. Но мы друг друга... нам неплохо вместе.  
— Я рада это слышать, Майк. Для меня нет ничего лучше, чем видеть счастливую Пару.  
— Мне страшно, — признался в свою очередь Майк. — Это ведь не просто отношения, которые можно разорвать, если что-то пойдет не так. Я... кажется, я уже не смогу без него.  
— Это нормально, что вы боитесь. Боитесь потерять — значит, будете бережнее относиться, — заметила Аннет. — Но знать, что есть человек, который всегда будет рядом — друг, любовник, брат, муж — который не предаст и будет беззаветно любить... Это дорогого стоит.

Спустя пару часов Майк вышел из «Алой Нити», бережно придерживая коробку с пирожными, которые передала Аннет, и не глядя набрал номер.  
— Как оно там, в будущем? — спросил вместо приветствия.  
В Гонконге было четыре утра, но Майк знал, что Харви не заснет, пока не окажется в самолете.  
— Скучно, — хмуро сказал Харви. — Еда невкусная. Я хочу равиоли из ресторанчика Лоренцо или, на крайний случай, нормальный хот-дог.  
— Не капризничай, — усмехнулся Майк и добавил, не сдержавшись: — Я соскучился.  
— Ты говоришь это в надежде, что я поделюсь с тобой своей долей пирожных? Как бы не так!  
Майк засмеялся, качая головой.  
— Я бы на твоем месте почаще обновлял информацию о рейсе, потому что грушевый тарт тебя точно не дождется.  
— Блеф, — фыркнул Харви. — Ты не посмеешь лишить меня законной взятки только потому, что мой самолет сломался.  
— О, еще как посмею! Ты будешь умолять с тобой поделиться, а я, так уж и быть, придумаю, как нам рассчитаться.  
— Я тоже соскучился, придурок.  
Майк расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя, как в груди сворачивается тепло.  
— Давай съездим в отпуск, когда я вернусь? — неожиданно предложил Харви. — Мне надоело мотаться по командировкам, так что домик у горного озера — именно то, что нужно.  
— И мы выключим телефоны.  
— Обязательно. — В трубке зашуршало, а затем Харви сказал: — Кажется, наш рейс все же выпускают. Так что увидимся дома.  
— Увидимся.  
Майк отключился и пошел к воротам. Ему не нужно было видеть Харви, чтобы знать, что тот улыбается. Ему было спокойно и хорошо, и Майк, не удержавшись, нежно поцеловал запястье с Именем.

===

[1] Майкл Корлеоне — младший сын в семье Корлеоне  
[2] «Толстяк» Питер Клеменца — Капореджиме клана Корлеоне  
[3] Мо Грин — давний партнер семьи Корлеоне  
[4] «Вашингтон Кэпиталз» и «Питсбург Пингвинз» — команды Восточной конференции НХЛ


End file.
